Back to England
by Sharkandbirdlover
Summary: King Utonium has fallen ill and sends out a messenger to bring his daughters back home to protect the kingdom. But as the girls return home they have no idea their ex-fiancés are back for revenge. Will the girls and their outlaw family be able to stop the three evil princes or will their kingdom fall to their feet. Find out in this sequel!
1. Chapter 1

_**(Well all of ya'll been asking for the sequel to the story "To The Wild West" well here it is "Back To England". Now I did have a complaint or two about the children I used to end the story with, I took them from my first story I did when I started writing stories about the RRBs and PPGs. Now I'm still going to use them for this story but like I did for Love for Money. Any stories I do and they have children that story will have its own sets of children. So this will be the last time I'll use the children from my first story, "Back To The Past". Please enjoy the sequel it took a lot of brain storming for this sequel so I hope I reached ya'll expectation for this story. Because to be honest I wasn't really going to make a sequel but all of ya'll just loved the story so much and supported me with the story and my other story that is really popular "Love for Money" that you guys deserve a sequel. So please enjoy! ^^)**_

**King Utonium-**

The years have been good for me and my daughters, I've never seen them so happy has they are. They live in happiness with their husbands, though I do not approve that they are outlaws themselves now. But it what my daughters wanted and if they are happy so am I, they've given me a great honor of being a grandfather to their wonderful children. Before I left my last trip to come back to here, I was finally was able to see the birth of my granddaughter, Ruffina. She looked so much like her mother, Blossom. But though they are not here with me in England my castle is also full of life. A year later I hired three noble men to stay with me and work for me, and they had families who needed a home. Since I'm an old man living in a quite castle I let them move in so now the place feels very alive.

But I'm growing too old and sick for me to be able to make another trip to see my daughters. Also since my daughters gave up their royal duties to live a happier life, and I don't have anyone else to take my place for the throne. I fear for the kingdom, I fear that other kingdoms will come and take the opportunity to take over my kingdom. I have no choice to ask my daughters to come back home and take over the kingdom. I can't let my people go in danger because I have no one to look after them. I must call for them and have they returned to take care of the kingdom; everyone in my castle knows my daughters are still alive. All expect the three men I hired, the last man I told my daughters were still alive is my trustworthy messenger. A young lad in his late twenties, he reminds me a lot of my son-in-law, Boomer. But Boomer acts a bit immature than Cody, well then again his brothers do treat him like he is my grandchildren's age. But none the less Boomer is still a loving man to my youngest daughter, Bubbles, and knowing him since I've first the time I've meet him. He'll do anything to protect my youngest daughter, his two daughters, and their new born son. I've gotten word during last year that Bubbles gave birth to a bouncing baby boy, his name is Boaz Cort Jojo, and what the letter tells me he looks just like Boomer. Oh how I wish I could see him, but I'm too sick to travel to see him or anybody for that matter.

As I sat in my office looking out the window, to the garden my wife planted years ago. I can only see death still knocking at my door as my time comes closer and closer now. It's now the new beginning of the New Year; the air was crisp with the cold cool air. This is the year I'm going to have my messenger to go bring word to my daughters. Last year I've been too scared to ask my daughters, to ruin their happiness. But I cannot hide in my worries, my daughters will surly understand my request to come back home. I know they will, just as I was lost in my tracks a knock came upon my office door. I call them in, looking the way to the door to see a young robust man, late twenties, blonde hair, and dark blue crystal eyes. This was Cody, my trust worthy messenger. I gave him a warm welcoming smile and he bowed returning the smile.

"Shut the door, I do not wish the three to hear of this request." I said.

"Yes my king." Cody bowed, closing the door behind him.

"Now come see the view of the garden my wife has planted years ago." I suggested, watching him walk close to me.

"It's a beautiful garden Sir; it'll bloom lovely in the spring time Sir." Cody commented.

"Yes it will, with the help of my body it will." I sighed.

"The new doctors have not been able to cure you of your sickness?" Cody asked.

"It seems that this is a new illness that cannot be cure in time, death been knocking at my door closer than ever." I stated.

"I only wish I could help in your time of need Sir." Cody sighed.

"You will my son, you will…" I sighed. "I need you to go west, find my daughters and give them this important message." I said giving him a wrapped letter.

Cody carefully took the letter out of my hands and carefully placed it in his bag. He then bowed at me again and a smile appeared on my face.

"Take good care of the letter, that it may reach my daughters in time before my time is gone. I wish to see them before my death time comes. Then the kingdom must hear that their loving princesses have come home." I said.

"Sir, with all due respect, the people were told long ago that the princesses were dead by the time they rescued their outlaw husbands." Cody said.

"Yes I know, but do not worry how I'll tell the kingdom. I'll tell them how this came to be, but the only thing I'm worried about is their husbands." I groaned.

"Yes, it'll be very hard to tell the people that their princesses married three outlaws and lived in another world as outlaws." Cody sighed.

"Well for now hurry up and catch your boat before it ships off without you. I'll work on the speech on telling the people about the princesses and their love ones in the meantime." I said.

"Alright Sir, I'll do my best to give this message to your daughters and come back in time before death takes you away." Cody smiled and bowed again.

"Go my son, and have a safe trip back." I smiled back.

Cody smiled again and left the room, I took a deep breathe looking back out the window again. It's nearly time for me to go back from where I came from, where my Creator made the first human being. The dirt I was made from and the dirt I'll be again, I'll be soon sleeping by near my wife soon enough.

**Cody-**

As I left the king's office, I ran into one of the doctors with his young boy. I didn't trust this man any less than the other servants that works within these gates. Nor did I trust his comrades that came with him with their family. I fixed up my suite and made sure the letter was still in my bag before I looked back at the doctor. He had curly red hair, dark brown eyes, and a monocle on his right eye. He wore a white coat, black pants, black shoes, and blue gloves, but he only wears the gloves when he is on his way to see the king with medicine or check up on him. His name was Derek, and the young lad next to him was his son Garvin. His son had straight orange hair and strange purple eyes. As usual it was the king's daily checkup and Derek was on his way to see him, while his son Garvin carried the plate of medicines.

"Derek. Garvin. I'm hoping you two are having a pleasant day?" I asked.

"Oh we've been having a wonderful day; I was just on my way to see the king and his health." Derek said.

"I see, but where are your two assistances? Should they be carrying this heavy load of bottles to the king and not your son?" I stated.

"Well you see last night my two assistance worked all night to fix up these medicines for the king himself. So I thought to give them both a day off to rest up from last night's work and bring my son in. To show him the ropes for when my time comes my son will take my place to help the future king." Derek smiled.

"I see." I commented.

"Now my son we must hurry and give these medicines to the king." Derek said.

"Yes father." Garvin nodded, walking away from me and followed Derek to the king's office.

I took a deep sigh and walked out of the castle to the docks, to see a friend of mine standing there. Bud Smith, dark brown eyes, freckles on his pale skin, crooked teeth, and green hair. People who never met Bud for the first time might think he is a bit strange, but for people who do know him. Know that he is a sailorman, swimming in the salty waters and not bathing everyday turned his hair green, the only strange thing is that for a sailorman he never get darker only staying pale. He was around his mid-thirties, the only thing I wish he would do was wear a top he's always running around in a pair of brown ripped up pants and his black fisherman boots. I greeted him with a smile and he forcefully grabbed me a big bear hug, personally I hate hugs, that's just me though.

"It's good to see you again!" Bud chuckled letting me go.

"It's good to see you too, I'm sure you have everything ready for the trip ahead of us?" I said.

"Yep! I had my men loaded up with enough food back and forth for when we pick of the guests and bring them back as well." Bud stated.

"Good we must be off then, I don't want to waste another moment." I said.

"Then just hop aboard and we'll start sailing!" Bud smiled.

"Good." I smiled back and started to climb up the ramp.

"Oh! I must warn you my younger sister is coming with us, I tried to stop her but when she heard you were coming she forced her way onto my ship. Neither my men nor I can find her, so you better watch out." Bud sighed.

"Great…" I groaned.

Bud had a younger sister around my age, Julie Smith, the town's only female gambler. She has blonde golden locks, blue sapphire eyes, and rosy red cheeks. But she is crazy, crazy around me any ways, the only time I like her, the way she does for me is when she is herself. When I see her around town as a cheerful beautiful woman prancing around as herself, I find it very pleasing to see her like that. But sadly whenever she is around me she a whole other person, a crazy blind idiot. She is a very stressful person to be around when she only acts this way with me. As I board the ship and as I watched Bud takes the ropes off the docks, his men fixing the sail as we started to sell out to sea. I started to feel someone's eyes watching me from behind, but when I turned around no one was there. But when I turned back to face the waters a woman was standing in front of me. She was wearing a beautiful gown; the main part of the gown is in Burgundy/wine crushed velvet the front panel is in exquisite wedding brocade with accents of silver. This also lines the widow hood and is used on the arm banding the neckline is trimmed in silver Guipure lace and the armbands are also finished with the silver guipure lace, as is the lower sleeve which is chiffon and hangs open elegantly showing the forearm. The edges are all trimmed in the silver guipure lace. The bodice is corset style and can be pulled in for a perfect fitting; it is laced in silver cord.

When my eyes scrolled up to meet the owner of the beautiful dress, it was no other than Julie Smith, her hair was up in a ponytail with a blue flower in her hair. I took a deep sigh and forced a smile on my face and greeted her.

"Julie." I smiled.

"Hi…" Julie sighed, with a smile on her face biting her ruby red lips and playing with her ponytail.

"How have you been?" I asked.

"I've been so lonely without you Cody!" Julie whined like an spoil child.

"I see…" I groaned.

"Soooo, where is my big brother taking you?" Julie asked.

"If you must know I was sent to find some very important people for the king." I stated.

"Oh okay!" Julie smiled, though I know she is not paying attention.

"Want to go swimming with the sharks?" I smiled.

"Sure…." Julie smiled and then she shook her head at my offer a moment later.

"Have fun." I chuckled walking away from her.

"CODY THAT WAS A MEAN TRICK!" Julie whined.

_**Three months later**_

**Cody-**

We docked in a town that was in an uproar, there seem to be a party to be going on. But when really shocked me was to see how many people looked very different from the people in England. I hope I can find the princesses in all this uproar; I would really like to find them before the day is over. Then maybe we could return home quickly than expected, the king is counting on me to find the girls. I checked my mail bag and then I fixed up my coat, and walked off the ship with Julie while Bud stood aboard. I could see Julie's face lit up like the stars in the night blue skies. I could see little children, women, and men running up to the group of travelling people from faraway lands. The women dressed, singing and dancing were dressed in the most radiant beautiful dresses that I have never seen before. Then men were dressed in clothing never seen before, but before I got lost in all the commotion, I recognized one of the women. Her long red-orange hair was no mistake in any English man, it was Princess Blossom herself, and when she turned around to show off her cherry pink eyes I knew it was her. Then I looked closely at the other two women and it was Princess Buttercup and Princess Bubbles, then behind them dancing were their husbands. From what the king told me what they looked like when the king first told me about them, was that Princess Blossom's husband, Brick, has long red-orange hair he kept tied back and red crimson eyes. Princess Buttercup's husband, Butch, has black raven hair that spiked up and forest green eyes. Princess Bubbles's husband, Boomer, has blonde shaggy hair that spiked out on each side of his head and dark midnight blue eyes. I couldn't believe they are here; I might be able to get them on the ship on the same day.

Then Julie dragged me into the dancing and music, and I couldn't contain myself but enjoy in the princesses's singing. So I joined Julie in a dance and danced around with her, until another man stole her from me. A young lad with black raven hair and green eyes took Julie away from me into a dance while a little girl with red-orange hair and magenta eyes. She came up to me and took my hands and started to dance with me. I joined with her in the dancing as I listened to the princesses sing…

_**Buttercup and Bubbles- **__Pa pa l' americano_

_Pa pa l' americano_

_Pa pa l' americano_

_**Blossom and Bubbles-**__ Come on, shake your body baby,_

_do the conga_

_I know you can't control yourself any longer_

_**Buttercup and Bubbles- **__Pa pa l' americano_

_Pa pa l' americano_

_Pa pa l' americano_

_**Buttercup-**__ Come on, shake your body baby,_

_do the conga_

_**Blossom-**__ I know you can't control yourself any longer_

_Everybody gather 'round now_

_let your body feel the hit._

_Don't you worry if you can't dance_

_let the music move your feet._

_**Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles-**__ Come on, shake your body baby,_

_do the conga_

_I know you can't control yourself any longer_

_Come on, shake your body baby,_

_do the conga_

_I know you can't control yourself any longer_

_Come on, shake your body baby,_

_do the conga_

_I know you can't control yourself any longer_

_Come on, shake your body baby,_

_do the conga_

_I know you can't control yourself any longer_

_**Buttercup and Bubbles- **__Pa pa l' americano_

_Pa pa l' americano_

_Pa pa l' americano_

_**Bubbles- **__It's the rhythm of the island_

_and like sugarcane, so sweet._

_If you want to do the conga_

_you've got to listen to the beat._

_**Blossom and Buttercup-**__ Come on, shake your body baby,_

_do the conga_

_I know you can't control yourself any longer_

_Come on, shake your body baby,_

_do the conga_

_I know you can't control yourself any longer_

_**Brick, Butch, and Boomer-**__ Comme te po'_

_Comme te po'_

_Comme te po' capi` chi te vo` bene_

_Si tu le parle 'mmiezzo americano?_

_Quando se fa l'ammore sotto 'a luna_

_Come te vene 'capa e di: "I love you!?"_

_**Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles -**__I LOVE YOU_

_**Brick, Blossom, Butch, Buttercup, Boomer, and Bubbles-**__ Pa pa l' americano_

_Pa pa l' americano_

_Pa pa l' americano_

_Fa l' americano!_

_Pa pa l' americano_

_Fa fa l' Americano_

_Come on, shake your body baby,_

_do the conga_

_I know you can't control yourself any longer_

_Come on, shake your body baby,_

_do the conga_

_I know you can't control yourself any longer_

_Come on, shake your body baby,_

_do the conga_

_I know you can't control yourself any longer_

_Come on, shake your body baby,_

_do the conga_

_I know you can't control yourself any longer_

After the song was over it was time for them to go away now, it seem that me and Julie came at the right moment to meet the princesses. They were done with their show and now to grab Julie and give the princesses the letter their father gave me. When I found Julie she had a radiant smile on her face that soon started become creepy when she laid her eyes on me. I shook it off and then I looked into my bag to find the letter gone.

"OH NO!" I cried out.

"What's wrong Cody?" Julie asked.

"THE LETTER! THE LETTER FROM THE KING IS GONE!" I yelled looking around and then at my bag.

"Oh no…." Julie said.

"This is bad, very bad! I need to find that letter or they'll never come back…" I said.

"Who?" Julie asked.

"THE PRINCESSES! THE KING'S DAUGHTERS!" I hissed in her ears for only her ears to hear.

"They-They are al-alive!" Julie said her eyes widen and her mouth hanging open.

"Yes! The king wants them back home because he's going to pass soon and he wants to make sure us and the people in the kingdom are in good hands." I explained.

"What are we going to do Cody?" Julie asked.

"I don't know; let's follow the princesses before they are out of sight. Maybe they will believe me and we don't have to worry about the letter." I sighed.

"Where are they?" Julie asked.

"I saw them leave east, so let's head down east and let's hope we run into them." I groaned, walking off with Julie behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Buttercup-**

Today was a rewarding day, we were able to distract the people of Townsville once more and steal some fine jewels. Thanks to our children help they were able to steal the jewels right off of them. Boomer's son was able to distract many women, as his two twin daughters steal the jewels off their necks and arms. Bubbles and Boomer's son is only a few months old, he's such a cutie. He looks just like Boomer too, freckle face, blonde shaggy hair, but he has his mother's eyes. But all the other children are now a year older, and Ruffina is actually a better outlaw child than the older kids. It's very cute actually, but at least it encourages the children to focus on their studies to be a better outlaw.

When we reached our carriages, on the outskirt of the town, I let out a big heavy sigh. Which caused everyone to burst out in a little bit of laughter and so did I. Then Butch wrapped his arms around me and I wrapped my arms around him. Then Brick and Boomer went into the red carriage, bringing the chest of money and jewels out so the children could unload their pockets. As we watched the children dump the jewels in the chest, Ruffina dropped a crumble up paper. We all just looked at each other and Blossom picked up the paper.

"Ruffina, where did you get this?" Blossom asked.

"I found it in that English man's bag, Ma." Ruffina replied.

"Is somethin' wrong Ma?" Conner asked.

"No, sweetie nothing is wrong. I want to say all of you children did a wonderful job for your first time working with us." Blossom smiled.

"Yeah, ya'll made us very proud that none of ya'll got caught." Butch stated.

"Thanks Pa!" Scorpio smirked.

"Can we go on another run Pa?" Sassy asked.

"Sure why not! What do ya say brother?" Butch said.

"I'll think about it." Brick sighed.

"PLEASE PA!" Conner, Dean, and Ruffina begged.

"PLEASE UNCLE BRICK!" Katie, Sarah, Scorpio, and Sassy begged as well.

"Oh let them Brick, I think they should have another go." Blossom smiled.

"Well if ya'll do all of your homework, all of ya'll, and listen to mothers when they are teaching you. Then next town ya'll can go on another raid." Brick smiled back.

"YAY!" The children smiled.

"So Bloss, what the letter say?" Boomer asked.

"Yes, since we got this settle now, what does the letter say?" Bubbles said.

"Yes because the letter is very important." Butch snorted.

"Butch!" I giggled along.

We watched Blossom open the letter and her face went completely white, Bubbles and I started to get worried. Then Brick got up from his seat and walked over to Blossom and read the letter from her hands. Then Brick's eyes widen in shock and then look at us and then back at the letter. I couldn't stand the security, I got up and ripped the paper out of their hands then I understood why they were in complete shock. I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing on this piece of paper. It was a letter from our father, he has grown ill fast and he needs us to come back home to take care of the kingdom before he passes away. I couldn't believe it father was dying, this couldn't be happening and what would the people say when they hear their princesses are alive? When we last there father told them that we were dead so that we may live our life out here with the boys.

"Babe?" Butch said, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Ruffina…" I said.

"Yes Aunt Buttercup?" Ruffina said, lowering her head like she was going to be punished.

"Who was the man that you stole this letter from?" Blossom continued my question.

"THAT WOULD BE ME!"

We all turned around to see a man standing there wearing a white courtly ruffle collar shirt, a brown empire vest, black pants, and brown boots. He had blond shaggy hair and blue eyes just like Boomer, we all just turned our heads to see Boomer and Boaz that was in his arms. Great now there are three people that so look alike, and standing next to him was a lady around his age. She had blonde golden locks tied up in a single pony tail and blue crystal eyes as well. She was wearing a wine crushed velvet dress with a hoodie. The blonde man fixed up his clothing and walked up to us leaving the woman behind, Brick and Butch grabbed the older kids and brought them behind them. While Bubbles got up from her seat and Blossom, I, and Bubbles stood in front of the boys watching this man walk before us. Then he bowed and we naturally we tilted our heads toward him and I gave back his letter.

"Who are you and what is the meaning of this letter?" Blossom demanded.

"Buttercup what is going on?" Bubbles whispered into my ears.

"A letter from father, saying that he is dying and he needs us to come back home to take care of the kingdom for him." I whispered back.

"King Utonium, you beloved father and loving king in the kingdom, is dying my princesses he had called me out to come look for you. I'm his faithful messenger Cody, and this is my friend Julie." He pointed out.

"Grandpa Utonium is dying Ma?" Ruffina came up behind Brick and walked over to Blossom, wrapping her arms around Blossom's waist.

"Sadly it's true; our new doctors that the king hired cannot cure him of his sickness. He, himself, did not want to come down to this. The king knows he wanted his daughters to live a happier life but now he is asking a favor of you. He can no longer protect the kingdom and we will very much in trouble if we do not return with you. As we speak the king might be dead already or still dying slowly inside. We cannot waist another moment on this matter." Cody stated.

"Why do ya keep callin' my Grandpa a king and our Ma's princesses?" Scorpio huffed.

"We'll tell you soon okay Scorpio, kids." Bubbles said.

"Brick…?" Blossom turned around to see Brick's face expression and the boys.

"Well…Ya know ya can't leave ya'll kingdom in trouble it wouldn't be right to leave 'em." Brick smiled.

"But could we even go?" Boomer asked.

"Yes all three of you can go; the king is working on a speech or has already finished the speech to cover your outlaw reputation. The king will very delighted to see all of you again…if…" Cody said, taking a deep breathe mentioning the king.

"We'll go, do you have a ship to take us back home?" I asked.

"Yes, the ship is ready to go as we speak." Cody smiled.

"Good, we'll meet you at the docks once we finished packing our personal belongings." Bubbles said.

"Yes your excellences." Cody bowed and walked off with his friend back to the docks.

We all looked at each other with great disbelieve that we are returning to England. The place where we grew up, ran away, and our husbands almost getting their heads taken off. We had no time to spar Butch and I jumped into our carriage with Scorpio and Sassy following behind us. I had them starting to pack stuff they didn't want to leave behind. I packed up our clothes and Butch was packing up his guns and his equipment. It only took an hour or so for all of to be packed, we couldn't take everything. Boomer and Butch set free the horses because we couldn't take them with us on the boat. Then after Blossom and Brick double checked everyone had everything that we needed. We heard a group of horses coming our way; we walked up in front of the carriages where the horses use to be. Three horses were coming our way with three riders on them. The kids knew right away who the riders were, it was Grandma Berserk, Grandma Brat, and Grandma Brute. They all stop in front of the carriages and the kids ran up to them greeting them with hugs and kisses. We smiled and waited for the kids to be done greeting their grandmas, then they looked up at us with questionable faces. You would too if you see your sons and their wives packed up and ready to go somewhere else.

"Where are ya'll goin'?" Brat asked.

"Back to England our father is dying and he needs us to come back home and take care of the kingdom." Bubbles replied.

"Oh no…" Berserk gasped.

"Okay ya'll kept us in the dark long enough, what is goin' on!" Dean shouted.

"Ya'll still haven't told 'em?" Brute stated.

"We thought we wouldn't have to." I said.

"Tell us what?" Sassy huffed placing her hands on her hips.

"Do you remember the princess and outlaw story we told you about?" Blossom sighed.

"Yeah?" Conner said, rising on eyebrow at us.

"The story we told you about was about us, based on all true events now we have to return before the kingdom become ruined." Blossom replied.

"So wait…" Scorpio said placing his hand on his chin.

"What?" Butch asked.

"So ya'll almost got ya heads chop off by whimpy princes!" Scorpio burst out laughing.

"So Ma, Pa, does that make us truly princesses?!" Katie and Sarah cheered jumping up and down a little.

"Yep!" Boomer smiled.

"Oh wow! We're princesses!" Katie cheered.

"I know!" Sarah giggled.

"Ya'll coming back?" Brute asked.

"No we won't be returning here anymore." Blossom sadly shook her head.

"I see well I guess we have to come along too." Berserk smirked.

"Ma?" Brick questioned raising one eyebrow at her.

"Ya'll don't expect us to travel back and forth to see ya'll now do ya? We're coming too besides the children are gonna need some adult supervision when ya'll are too busy with ya royal duties and junk." Brute stated.

"It's gonna be so much fun travelling to England!" Brat cheered.

"Thanks Ma." Boomer smiled.

"Well guess we better get going guys before the ship leaves without us." I stated.

"I wonder if they're be cute princes there!" Katie giggled, walking ahead with Sarah and Sassy.

"Nah how about a cute knight!" Sassy said.

"DON'T EVEN GET AN IDEA YA'LL ARE TO YOUNG TO EVEN START DATING!" Boomer and Butch cried out.

"Good thing Ruffina is only a year old I don't have to worry about that stuff." Brick chuckled.

I couldn't help but smile at Butch's reaction to Sassy's comment; I knew this is going to be a long trip. Now having our mother-in-laws coming as well, the kingdom is going to be very lively now. But I could tell Bubbles was worried about father as she behind holding Boaz in her arms. I sneaked around with all the commotion ahead of us and walked over to Bubbles and Boaz.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm just worried about father that's all." Bubbles sighed.

"I know, me too. But knowing father he'll stay strong and alive until we get there." I smiled.

"Yeah…" Bubbles giggled and smiled at my comment.

"Just have a little faith." I said.

Just then Boaz groaned in his little nap and Bubbles naturally started to rock him back to sleep. Out of the three of us Bubbles was a better mother than me and Blossom. She knew what to do and how to do it. But we all did I pretty good job raising our children; I hope they'll get use to their new home. Though I wonder if I'm going to be okay, because just the thought of returning was aching. I ran away to get away from all of that stress, now I have to return for father's sake. But I must father did us a favor in letting us live our life here now it's time to repay that favor by taking his place as the queens of the kingdom.

When we reached the boat, Cody was in very shock to see three other women joining us. He had to pull Blossom aside before she got aboard and ask if they were going. Then the caption came up to us and showed us to our rooms, Butch and I were sharing a room with Scorpio and Sassy. So where my sisters and brother-in-laws they were sharing rooms with their children as well, while our mother-in-laws shared one room together. Once we were all settle in and everything we all went on the deck and watched the boat slowly drifting away from the docks. I couldn't believe it we are truly heading back home, where it all began.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bubbles-**

Three months has passed and we've been having smooth sailing well for the most part. We had to teach the children, the boys, and our mother-in-laws how to speak, walk, and act in England. I felt so bad that they had to learn all of this in such matter of time. But most of all I had to make my daughters and Boomer act like somebody they're not. Katie and Sarah were happy in the beginning when they started their princess training but now they are asking when they'll go back home. Brat is actually enjoying herself on how to be a proper lady of England; she loves to put on the fake tone of voice that I carry in my tone and make it her own. Boomer, I can tell he is a bit worried about stepping his feet on the dirt me and my sisters call home. So am I, I hope father is still alive and that he is somehow getting better.

Captain Bud said that we will arrive in England by tomorrow morning, I couldn't believe it. Blossom and Buttercup couldn't either, by tomorrow will no longer be outlaws we'll be the queens of England. Tonight was the last night of the end of our outlaw reputation and on to ruling England in father's place. Brat was helping me tuck in the girls while I tried to rock Boaz to sleep. Boomer was out on the deck talking to Brick and Butch about something, but knowing Boomer it's about tomorrow. The girls were all nervous about tomorrow; they were making sure their dresses were okay for when they meet the town folks. Brat and I couldn't help but giggled a bit, they're acting like two rattle snakes racing to the finish line for the dead rat at the end. I've lived with Boomer for a while and I still can't make a good reference.

"Grandma Brat what about this dress?!" Katie asked.

"Hey that's mine!" Sarah cried out.

"No it's not!" Katie yelled back.

"MA!" Katie and Sarah shouted looking at me.

"What's going on in here?" Boomer chuckled as he walked in through the door and closed it behind him.

"Katie stole my dress!" Sarah huffed crossing her arms.

"I did not!" Katie huffed as well placing her hands on her hips.

"Ya haven't stop this yet, usually this would have been settled?" Boomer commented.

"Yes I would have, but then again it would have been the last time to see the girls fight like this as outlaw girls." I smiled, and then looked at Boaz as I heard him make a slight yawn.

"Okay girls no more fighting, tomorrow is a big day ahead of us." Boomer stated, wrapping his arms around me.

"Yes, we all have a big day ahead of us." Brat nodded.

"Okay…"Katie and Sarah sighed.

Boomer took Boaz out of my arms and laid him down in the middle of our bed. Brat helped me laid the girls down on their bunk bed. Brat tucked in Sarah on the top bunk and I tucked in Katie. Once the girls fell fast asleep, I laid down next to Boaz, closest to the wall, while Boomer lay on the other side of Boaz. Boomer lowered the flames and we pulled the covers up to cover ourselves and Boaz. Boaz fell into a deep sleep once he was safely tucked in, he turned over facing Boomer and curled up in a little ball. I smiled and then I let out a sigh of sadness because I know we'll only get to be like this on only rare occasions. I felt Boomer take ahold of my hand I looked up at him; he had a warm smile on his face which I couldn't help but to smile back.

"Don't worry we'll gonna be fine." Boomer whispered with a smiled.

"I know…I'm not the queen yet and already I have too many things on my plate." I sighed.

"Remember ya not on this alone, we're all in it together remember that. The kids, Ma, and I will be behind ya all the way." Boomer stated.

"Thanks Boomie." I smiled.

"Ya welcome my queen." Boomer winked.

"Boomie…" I giggled.

**Buttercup-**

Scorpio and Sassy were having a duel with some wooden swords that the crew ship carries around for training. Brute, Butch, and I sat on the big bed as we watched Scorpio and Sassy hanging on to their bunk bed as they fought with the fake swords. Then Sassy struck Scorpio under his arm and Scorpio started to make fake death sounds and fell to the ground. Butch, Brute, and I clapped our hands for the brave knight, Sassy, who had saved us from the evil black knight. Then Brute got up off the bed and walked over to them, giving them a kiss on their foreheads and left the room back to her room. Then Scorpio took the swords and placed them up against the wall and sat on the bottom bunk while Sassy took the top.

Butch had his waist around me while I watched the children get settle for the night. I couldn't believe that this is all true. I'm becoming a queen, father is dying, my children are now a prince and a princess, and my husband is a king. Oh no, a image popped into my head I see Butch abusing that power to steal jewels.

"Butch…" I said.

"What?" Butch yawned.

"Promise me you won't abuse being king." I begged.

"Please Butterfly, I don't want to be the new king any less you want to be the new queen." Butch groaned at the thought of it.

"Hey Ma, can I like become a princess knight?" Sassy asked.

"Sure I don't see why not." I smiled.

"Remember no flirting with any boys there." Butch hissed.

"I won't Pa." Sassy smiled.

"Good because Scorpio will also be doing his knight training with ya." Butch grinned.

"WHAT!?" Sassy cried out.

"AWESOME!" Scorpio grinned.

"Ma!" Sassy frowned.

"Sassy, don't tell me you don't want to embarrasses your brother in front of the other guys there?" I smirked.

"Ma!" Scorpio cried out.

"Oh I'm just kidding, what's the big deal if Scorpio tags along with you Sassy?" I asked.

Sassy grew quite because she knew I was right and Scorpio started to giggled with joy. Then Butch let go of me and set the kids in bed, once they were tucked in and everything. I lowered the lights and Butch lay next to me on our bed. I cuddle up next to him while he wrapped with his strong arms, our legs wrap around each other as well under the covers. I smiled at Butch, and he lifted up my chin to meet his lips for a small peck.

"Ready for tomorrow?" Butch asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be, just promise not to leave my side while we stay there." I sighed.

"I promise, just because you are the new queen don't mean you're still not going to be in my grasp." Butch winked, using his new way of talking.

"I'm going to miss that western slang of yours." I smiled.

"Now ya don't worry about that, during the day you'll hear a king but at night ya'll hear an outlaw in your bed." Butch grinned holding me closer to him.

"Butchie…" I blushed.

"Would you like us to leave the room?" Scorpio asked, while Sassy giggled.

"That's our que to go to bed." I said, blushing in embarrassment.

"Yep, night ya two." Butch commented, blushing as well.

"Night." Scorpio and Sassy replied together.

**Blossom-**

I was tucking in Dean and Ruffina on the bottom bunk, while Brick tucked in Conner on the top bunk. Brick and I couldn't believe that tomorrow is the day, the day we actually start our new lives. The kids were exhausted with their last day of studies of my home world, even to my surprise Brick joined in with them. He really wanted to make a good impression with the people of the kingdom and the higher people in power. I really couldn't ask for wonderful husband like him, just then Berserk came in as we were just about to hop into bed. She quietly closed the door behind her and gave a book back to Brick.

"Thank ya my son for the book." Berserk smiled.

"Ya welcome Ma." Brick smiled back.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Well ya see my dear, I had Brick give me a book so I could study ya land so now I'm all ready for tomorrow." Berserk stated.

"Well I'm glad someone is." I sighed.

"Ya not ready for tomorrow dear?" Berserk asked.

"No…" I shook my head.

"Same here, but if we all stick together we'll be able to get through this all together." Brick commented.

"That's right dear, now I must be off to bed. I'll see the king and queen tomorrow morning." Berserk giggled as she bowed and left the room.

"My Ma is getting to much into this." Brick chuckled, following me into the bed.

"At least she is happy to have a change of pace." I commented.

"Yeah…" Brick sighed.

"Brick…?" I sighed as well.

"What Bloss?" Brick replied wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm nervous…what will happen when we get off this ship that everything we had in the west is gone forever. I don't want to lose those happy moments of our lives…" I said, feeling a pain in my heart.

"Bloss look at me…" Brick smiled lifting my chin up so my eyes could meet his. "Nothing is going to happen to us, the setting of everything will change. But we'll still be a big happy family like before."

"I hope so…" I smiled.

"You should." Brick smiled, and then placed his lips on mine.

"Let's get some sleep, we have a long day ahead of us." I commented.

"Alright." Brick grinned.

Brick wrapped his arms around me as we lay in our bed sleeping. But even though nothing might not change as much. Though I could handle the fact that after all we did to get away from England we are heading back. Then again father needed us and he did all he did to let us to go live a life we wanted. So it's only right that we return the favor and help the kingdom out, protecting it in any way we could. I hope father is alright, I hope he was able to get better over the time of this trip.


	4. Chapter 4

**Brick-**

We finally hit land, Captain Bud docked the boat and I could already see a crowd of people forming at the docks. To be honest I wasn't really ready to come back to this place, almost having my head being chomped off. This is the last place I want to be right now, I look over at my family they were dressed up cleaned up nicely. I've never seen my boys look so sharp in my life, Blossom looked like a queen in her dress, and my clothing looked very much like a king. Butch and Boomer also looked like kings as well but the outfits they had to wear were a little silly. Because Blossom was the oldest out of her sisters, she had to dress more dignified than her sisters. Buttercup and Bubbles had to dress like they were royal but still under class royals because they weren't the oldest. Our Ma's looked like high class society people, though I don't think Brute was enjoying wearing the dress she had to wear.

Cody came before us and told us to walk with pride when we walked off the boat. The kids had to walk behind us, which meant my kids walked behind me and Blossom. Butch and Buttercup's kids walked behind them. Then Boomer and Bubbles two girls had to walk behind them, expect for Boaz because he couldn't walk yet so Bubbles held him in her arms. Then our Ma's had to walk behind Katie and Sarah. Cody was really a pain in my butt during our trip to England, he had to make sure we were practicing our speech and walking style so we would fit in. He was more annoying than Boomer, one night I had to go to Boomer and apologize to him. When he asked me why I told him the deal we made when we were little, back then Butch and I would bully Boomer a lot. So I made a deal with Boomer saying I'll apologize to him whenever I met someone more annoying than him.

Once we were in line to walk off the boat and we didn't look like outlaws for the west. We all walked off the boat; I had Blossom's arms around mine as we walked off. The people were amazed and in complete shock to see Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles again. They didn't seem to recognize me and my brothers as we walked off the boat. Cody was ahead of us directing us to the castle. Let me tell you I was really nervous, and I never get nervous but having to pretend to be some guy I wasn't was pretty nerve racking, because I thought I was going to trip on something as I was walking. I couldn't wait until later tonight when I could be myself and instead of someone else.

When we got to the castle we were escorted to the out to the balcony where one of the service people came up in front of me, Blossom, and the children. The others stood behind us Butch's family was on my side and Boomer's family was on Blossom's side. Then our ma's stood at the door of the balcony. The trumpets were blown and everyone in town got real quite looking up at us with amaze. I took a deep breath and just kind of scope out the area for king Utonium, I haven't seen him since we got here. I hope he didn't pass away and was sleeping on his bed, resting his weak body. But even though I couldn't see them, I could feel three pair of eyes looking at me and I know it wasn't our ma's. Then the man in front of us started to clear his throat and my eyes fixed back on him, I was sticking out my chest a little so I would look like a well brought up man. I couldn't wait until the day is over I want to be my normal outlaw cowboy self again.

"Here! Here! Today is a glorious day; the kingdom is reunited with their long lost princesses. Who are now our queens of our beloved kingdom that their father once ruled over. We will miss the king terrible, but we are very lucky indeed my people. For when the king heard his daughters were alive and married to some fine young men as you see before you today. He sent his faithful messenger to them to bring them back to us. We are very most pleased to have them back home where they belong. Though not all of them can rule at once, so king has decided to have his oldest daughter and her family be the main king and queen of our lands. While her sisters keep their titles as the princesses, their husbands will also have the title of prince. Their children will have the title of princess and prince. So without future a due, our king and queen, king Brick and queen Blossom." The man smiled stepping aside for us to walk forward and our kids followed us as well. The people clapped and whistle when we walk forward, then they grew quite.

"We are glad to be home again, and we are so very truly sorry for causing any trouble we have brought upon you. But we are back, rested, and we'll rule this land as our father once did. Tonight as an apology everyone is welcome to the feast we have having tonight and it'll be a feast of joy as well as we are back home again." Blossom said with a slight smile on her face as she looked out to the people.

Then I noticed everyone eyes on me, I didn't know what to say, and this is all too new to me. But Blossom held onto my arm tight as well, I could tell she was as nervous as I was. So I took a slight breathe because I know I needed to make a good impression for me and my brothers.

"I wanted to say I'm proud to be your new king, and I promise I'll do my best to rule this kingdom up to everyone's expectation. My brothers as well, we'll do our very best to rule this kingdom as king Utonium once did." I said, not even trying to even smile because if I smiled I would like a creep and maybe a liar to some people.

"We would also like to introduce our new princes and princesses as well, prince Conner, prince Dean, and princess Ruffina children of king Brick and queen Blossom." The man said pointing who was who. Then luckily we were called away from the balconey and we walked over to where Butch, Buttercup, and their kids were as they walked forward for their children to be introduced. "Next is prince Scorpio and princess Sassy, the children of prince Butch and princess Buttercup." Then next were Boomer, Bubbles, and their kids next while Butch and his family took their place. "Then last are our youngest prince, prince Boaz, then their two twin princesses, princess Katie, and princess Sarah, children of prince Boomer and princess Bubbles." The man stated after the children was introduced.

Then the trumpets were blown again and this time Cody walked forward and he cleared his throat before he started to speak before the people.

"I know everyone will like to ask question to our new king, king Brick, there will be time to ask question and meet them all tonight at the feast. So for now get dress up, washed up, because this will be times of happiness." Cody said with such confidence in his tone.

Then the people clapped and we were escorted back inside and once we were in the middle of the hall way. All of us at the same time collapsed to our knees in relief, we made it through the first round. Now time to get through round two of the day and we'll be in bed relaxing like our old self again.

"Man, I felt like I was gonna pass out if we didn't get away from all 'em." Boomer commented taking deep breathes, as if we were gasping for life.

"No joke, Cody, pal tell me it ain't gonna be like that all the time?" Butch asked.

"Well not for you two, but for queen Blossom and king Brick it will be like that every day for them. But you four also have your duties as well though but tonight will be a day of rest and feasting because the girls are home safely now. Your servants will direct you to your rooms and the children instructor will guide them around as well and all of you will meet back in the dining hall." Cody explained.

"What about us?" Berserk asked.

"Yes you three will be escorted by me to the guest rooms; we weren't really expecting you coming with us so we'll place you in our special guest room for the time being." Cody stated.

"That's fine by us than." Brute sighed, getting back up on her feet. "Now I have another question do I still have to keep wearing this dress? I miss wearing my comfy jeans."

"Well are the king and prince's mother you must be dress with high class clothing and clothing for high class women. So to answer your question from now to the end of your life you have to wear a dress. Unless you go out into town in disguised then you may wear whatever you may like, but nothing from the west. The people mustn't know all of you are from the west." Cody said.

"Fine…" Brute groaned.

"Is it really true our father…passed away?" Bubbles asked.

"Sadly the king didn't have enough strength in his body anymore to live."

We all turned around to see three men standing there, they seem to look oddly familiar but I didn't think too much of it.

"Who are you if we may ask?" I asked.

"Yes, my apology my king, my name is Derek. I was the main doctor for the past king. These are my two assistances Andrew and Michal." Derek said pointing to who was who.

Derek had orange curly brown hair and dark brown eyes wearing a monocle, he was dressed in a white shirt, black pants, and black boots. Then Andrew had blonde hair that was tied back in a low pony tail but his hair only reached passed his shoulders, and he had green misty eyes, also he was his cheeks were covered in freckles. He was wearing the same type of clothing as doctor Derek was wearing. The last was Michal who had light brown hair, a big bushy beard on his face, and dark brown eyes that were almost black. He too was wearing the same clothing as Derek and Andrew were wearing.

"It's very nice to meet you three." Blossom smiled standing up and fixing up her dress.

"Like wise queen Blossom, it's a very big honor to see you for the first time again." Derek smiled back, but in a little devious way.

"Will we see you three at the feast tonight?" I asked, getting up as well, dusting off my clothes.

"Oh yes, we'll be there with our families tonight it'll be a real treat for the children." Andrew nodded.

"Well we must be off, we'll see you down at the feast tonight." Michal smiled, and then the three of them walked off.

"I don't trust 'em." Brat huffed placing her hands on her hips.

"No one does, but the king hired them and since we can't find any other doctors but them they are only doctors for now. But I do advise you to keep your eyes and ears open whenever they talk to you, they are always up to something." Cody stated, crossing his arms.

"Don't worry we will." I said.

Just then servants came over and directed me, Blossom, Butch, Buttercup, Boomer, and Bubbles away from the kids and our ma's. Showing us around, but I turned around to see the kids being directed to their rooms with their instructor showing them everything. Then our ma's was taken to see the guest room by the maids. Mine and Blossom's room was Blossom's old room, Butch and Buttercup took Buttercup's old room, and Boomer and Bubbles took Bubbles's old room. It was pretty big for a room for one person. But even with two people in the room it was way too big; I mean how you even decorate the place without having giant decorations to make sure the room was set and completed. The room was at least as big has the small school back at home; man I'm really going to miss that place. Once the servants showed us around, Blossom and I returned to our room. Where we both fell right onto of the bed, finally a moment of relaxation I better live long enough to see my grandkids because I might die from doing all this king crap.

"Can we go home yet?" I groaned.

"I wish we could…" Blossom sighed.

"I'm serious Bloss, I mean I'm an outlaw I don't know how to be a king." I stated.

"Don't worry Brick, I'll be behind you all the way don't forget you not in this alone. My sisters, your brothers, and the children are all going through a massive change right now. My sisters and I haven't done this in a very long time. But we'll get the hang of it, but the children have a head start on this because since they are still young they'll quickly learn the ways of being prince and princess soon." Blossom commented.

"Yeah…" I smiled.

"Now should we get ready for tonight than?" Blossom asked.

"Heck no! I'm gonna take a ten minute nap before I get ready." I stated, taking off my shoes and crawling under the sheets.

"Oh Brickie…" Blossom giggled, lying right next to me.

"Hey just because I'm the king I ain't gonna act like one when it's just us." I snickered.

"I know, and never change who you are, maybe soon you'll get to open up to the people and show them the true you. The Brick I fell in love with and still in love with." Blossom smiled, cuddling up to me, and I placed my arms around her.

"I hope so, I don't like putting on a fake tone and being someone I'm not." I smiled and I kissed her forehead.

"I know one day you'll be able to drop the acting soon." Blossom said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Butch-**

Big night, the feasting night, everyone in the kingdom is coming to the castle to the great big dining room. I can't believe this, I don't even want to be here right now but I got be here. I know that Buttercup and her sisters just can't leave their home land in danger after their father passed away. In fact I haven't seen Buttercup tearing up since she heard the news; then again she was embracing herself if this happened. I would too, if I heard my ma dying from a faraway land and I didn't know if she would still be alive or not I would be preparing myself for the worst too. Scorpio and Sassy were thrilled about tonight only because they were going to stay up later at night. But my ma said if the children start misbehaving she'll bring them back to their room, but I know she is hoping they will misbehave so she can get out of wearing a dress for the rest of the night.

My brothers and I were very nervous because I know the people will want to ask us many questions. Like maybe where we came from or how will the kingdom may change or stay the same. I'm just trying to embrace myself for the raid of people who are going to ask me questions. But I and Boomer think that they'll be asking Brick more questions than us because he is the new king after all. But Boomer and I will have plenty of questions for us as well since we are the new princes as well. Though if I had to say for all of us, we all hate the fact that we had to change our clothes again. I feel like a Sassy's old dress up doll.

We all met in the ball room a bit early before the guest arrived, the kids were running around the ball room. As we all stood in a little circle discussing with Cody how we should speak to the people when they talk to us or anything. But then Derek and his family came, with his friends and their family as well. Something about Michal, he reminds me so much of that prince loser that tried to take Buttercup away from me. But then again people do look alike, heck Buttercup looked like me when she put on that get up to save me and my brothers. Derek and his family walked up to us, they bowed and we tilted our head with a smile on our face to greet him.

"It's an honor to meet the new king and queen." Derek's wife smiled. She had brown hair tied back in a bun, grape purple eyes, and she had a little black mole under her right eye.

"It's nice to finally meet the family of the doctor Derek; may I know the names of the family of Derek?" Brick smiled back looking at them.

"Yes this is my wife Bunny, and how two children, our oldest son Garvin and our daughter Amelia. Garvin is ten years old and Amelia is eight years old." Derek replied.

"It's an honor to me you sir." Garvin said.

"It's nice to meet you too, how about you two go play with our children they'll be glad to make some new friends since coming here." Brick offered.

"Thank you king Brick." Amelia smiled and then she and Garvin walked toward our children.

They were very cute indeed; Garvin had straight orange hair that reached about to his ears and purple eyes. Then Amelia had curly brown hair and dark brown eyes, they were definitely the mix of their two parents combined. Derek and Bunny bowed again and they walked off to the drink area. Next was Andrew and his family, they bowed and we tilted our heads again greeting them back.

"Good evening king Brick and queen Blossom." Andrew smiled.

"It's an honor to meet you, my name is Bell I hope that the kingdom will have many years of happiness with you two in power." Bell said with a smile on her face, she had long silver hair reaching to her thighs and gold yellow eyes. I only thought Brick and Blossom were the only two with strange eyes but I was wrong.

"This our two sons, Landon is six and half years old and Logan is also six and half years old as well." Andrew stated pointing to who was who.

Their two sons looked very much alike if it wasn't that they had two different hair colors I couldn't be able tell who was who. Landon had yellow eyes and blonde shaggy hair and Logan had yellow eyes and silver hair they both had the same hair cut that only reached to the tip of their ears.

"May we go play with the other children father?" Logan asked.

"Yes you may but don't cause any trouble alright you two?" Andrew said with a stern voice.

"Yes father." Landon nodded and both of them walked off to meet with our children.

Then Andrew and Bell left and all who was left was Michal and his family. They had three children two daughters and one son. His wife had long brown hair that reached to her knees and was braided back and blue eyes. Michal and his family bowed and once again we tilted our heads and greeted them as well.

"Good afternoon king Brick and queen Blossom." Michal smiled.

"Good afternoon to you as well Michal." Blossom smiled back.

"Hello king Brick and queen Blossom, my name is Ava, this is my sister Desiree, and this is our brother Maxwell." Ava smiled flashing her big brown eyes.

Ava was around Connor's age, she had long brown hair that reached to her mid back. Desiree was around Dean's age she had short brown hair that reached her shoulders and brown eyes as well. Then Maxwell had brown shaggy hair and blue eyes, and we must have been a year older or two than Ruffina.

"Well since everyone has been introduced, my name is Robin it's a pleasure to meet all of you." Robin smiled.

"Like wise." Brick nodded with a smile on his face.

"How about you children go off and play with your friends alright." Robin suggested.

"Okay mother." Ava replied, and walked away with her sister and brother.

"We hope to talk to you soon; after everyone has come I hope you two enjoy your night." Michal smiled, but when he looked over at me his kind of lowered his eyebrows at me before his wife and him walked away.

"Did ya'll saw that?" I whispered.

"Yeah." Boomer nodded.

"We gotta keep our eyes out for 'em." Brick whispered back.

"I agree." Blossom commented.

"Well let's enjoy the rest of the night for now, but we just got to make sure we keep our eyes on them." Buttercup stated.

"Right." Bubbles smiled, and then she looked down at Boaz who was in her arms.

The night went really nice; I, Buttercup, Bubbles, and Boomer didn't really have to answer any question from the people. But Brick and Blossom had too; our ma's were having the time of their life. They seem to meet very three nice older knights a little around their age, it was nice to see ma finally moving on from pa. I know she misses him the most, Berserk and Brat were able to move on. But my ma took it the hardest the most, because of pa she was able to break out of her shell just like I did for Buttercup. I look over at the children and they seem to be having fun with the doctor's children. But I could see it in Scorpio and Dean's eyes that they were up to something; they are always up to something. They also seem to bring the others with them as well when they ever did something as well. Please Scorpio and Dean please not this night, please don't do anything stupid or outlaw like. We need to get through this night, when I looked over at Buttercup and Bubbles talking to each other, while Boomer was holding Boaz, I look over at the children again and they were gone.

"Boomer?" I called out.

"What?" Boomer replied.

"Where are the children?" I asked.

"Shouldn't they be playing with the other children with the new children we met before the party began?" Boomer stated.

"Yes, but I don't see them anymore." I commented.

"What's going on?" Buttercup asked, walking back with a drink in her hand.

"I don't see the children anymore." I said.

"They might be playing the garden it's just right outside of the ball room." Bubbles suggested.

Just then the music changed and I could only know who it was, it was our children. Since we travelled outside of our homeland into other places. They learned new languages which meant new songs, they've been wanting to do show in front of the town folks so that me and the grownups could steal as they are busy watching the show. Which I wouldn't mind if we were back home, but not here the people are going suspect something about us. Just then Sassy and Sarah walked up front and started to sing the song. While the boys, ours and the doctor's sons, sang as the backup singers and the others were back up dancers. Even the doctor's children went along with their singing idea, but when I looked at the people they were getting into the song. They all started to get up and started to dance along with their song and music. Then Buttercup took my hand and brought me out to the floor and we started to dance. Boomer and Bubbles were dancing as well, with Boaz in Boomer's arms being spin around brought a big smile on Boaz's face. Brick and Blossom, even got away from the group of people who was asking them questions and joined in with us and started to dance. We all could tell the doctor's sons didn't know the song well, as we could hear they weren't saying the words right, but it followed right in thanks to Scorpio, Dean, and Connor's voices…

_**Sarah**__: I am not trying to seduce you_

_**Sassy- **__When I dance they call me Macarena_

_And the boys they say que estoy buena_

**Sarah and Sassy-** _They all want me, they can't have me_

_**Sassy- **__So they all come and dance beside me_

_**Sarah and Sassy-**_ _Move with me, chant with me_

_**Sassy- **__And if you're good I'll take you home with me_

_**Scorpio, Dean, Connor, Maxwell, Landon, Logan, and Garvin- **__set ena pol and a hena macarenah _

_and a so onapeeda_

_set en a pol an a hena macarena_

_Hey Macarena!_

_**Ruffina, Katie, Ava,**_ _**Desiree, and**_ _**Amelia- **__Ay!_

_**Scorpio, Dean, Connor, Maxwell, Landon, Logan, and Garvin**_- _set ena pol and a hena macarena_

_Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria cosa buena_

_set ena pol and a hena macarena_

_hey macarena!_

_**Ruffina, Katie, Ava, Desiree, and Amelia-**_ _Ay!_

_**Sarah- **__Now don't you worry about my boyfriend_

_**Sassy- **__The boy who's name is Vitorino_

_**Sarah and Sassy-**__ Ha! I don't want him, can't stand him_

_**Sassy-**_ _He was no good so I, ha ha ha_

_**Sarah- **__Now come on, what was I supposed to do?_

_He was out of town _

_**Sassy- **__and his two friends were so fine_

_**Scorpio, Dean, Connor, Maxwell, Landon, Logan, and Garvin-**__Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena_

_Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria cosa buena_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena_

_Hey Macarena!_

_**Ruffina, Katie, Ava, Desiree, and Amelia-**__ Ay!_

_**Scorpio, Dean, Connor, Maxwell, Landon, Logan, and Garvin-**__ Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena_

_Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria cosa buena_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena_

_Hey Macarena!_

_**Ruffina, Katie, Ava, Desiree, and Amelia- **__Ay!_

_Ay! Ay!_

_Ay! Ay!_

_Ay! Ay!_

_**Sassy-**__ I am not trying to seduce you_

_**Ruffina, Katie, Ava, Desiree, and Amelia-**__ Ay!_

_**Katie- **__M-M-Macarena_

_**Ruffina-**__M-M-Macarena_

_**Ava- **__M-M-Macarena_

_**Ruffina, Katie, Ava, Desiree, and Amelia**__- Ay!_

_**Desiress- **__M-M-Macarena_

_**Amelia- **__M-M-Macarena_

_**Katie- **__M-M-Macarena_

_**Ruffina, Katie, Ava, Desiree, and Amelia-**__ Macaren, Macaren, Macaren, Macarena_

_**Scorpio, Dean, Connor, Maxwell, Landon, Logan, and Garvin**__- Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena_

_Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria cosa buena_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena_

_Hey Macarena!_

_**Ruffina, Katie, Ava, Desiree, and Amelia**__- Ay!_

_**Scorpio, Dean, Connor, Maxwell, Landon, Logan, and Garvin-**__Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena_

_Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria cosa buena_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena_

_Hey Macarena!_

_**Ruffina, Katie, Ava, Desiree, and Amelia- **__Ay! Ay!_

_**Sarah- **__Come and find me, my name is Macarena_

_**Sassy- **__Always at the party con las chicas que son buena_

_**Sarah and Sassy- **__Come join me, dance with me_

_And all you fellows chant along with me_

_**Scorpio, Dean, Connor, Maxwell, Landon, Logan, and Garvin-**__Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena_

_Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria cosa buena_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena_

_Hey Macarena!_

_**Ruffina, Katie, Ava, Desiree, Amelia, Sarah, and Sassy-**__ Ay!_

_**Scorpio, Dean, Connor, Maxwell, Landon, Logan, and Garvin-**__Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena_

_Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria cosa buena_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena_

_Hey Macarena!_

_**Ruffina, Katie, Ava, Desiree, Amelia, Sarah, and Sassy-**__ Ay!_

_**Scorpio, Dean, Connor, Maxwell, Landon, Logan, and Garvin-**__Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena_

_Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria cosa buena_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena_

_Hey Macarena!_

_**Ruffina, Katie, Ava, Desiree, Amelia, Sarah, and Sassy-**__ Ay!_

_**Scorpio, Dean, Connor, Maxwell, Landon, Logan, and Garvin-**__Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena_

_Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria cosa buena_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena_

_Hey Macarena!_

_**Ruffina, Katie, Ava, Desiree, Amelia, Sarah, and Sassy-**__ Ay!_

_**Scorpio, Dean, Connor, Maxwell, Landon, Logan, and Garvin-**__Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena_

_Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria cosa buena_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena_

_Hey Macarena!_

_**Ruffina, Katie, Ava, Desiree, Amelia, Sarah, Sassy**__**Scorpio, Dean, Connor, Maxwell, Landon, Logan, and Garvin**__- Ay!_

_Ay!_

After the song was over, the people wanted to listen to more of their foreign music, some of them asked how far we travelled to learn these new cultures. Well looks like the children were did something right for once. For the rest of the night we enjoyed the songs and dances that our children learned during our travel back at home. Then when it was time to eat everyone was in a good mood, even Brick and Blossom. Only because everyone was busy dancing to the foreign songs that all fell in love with. So we were able to get over with round two of the day, soon everyone started to leave around midnight and by one in the morning the place was empty. Our ma's went out on a stroll with the knights they met during the ball. The children were very tired from their night of show. They fell fast asleep when their body hit their bed, I was tired as well I couldn't move after I fell onto of the bed. Buttercup laid besides me, with a big smile on her face, either of us weren't thinking we wouldn't have this kind of night.

"The ball was so much fun, I'm sad that it ended." Buttercup giggled.

"Yeah I know, but I'm kind of glad it's over." I yawned.

"Why is that?" Buttercup smirked, scooting closer to me.

"Because now I can have ya all to myself without anyone bothering us." I winked.

"So what does my outlaw have plans for us tonight then?" Buttercup giggled her cheeks going red.

"Maybe steal some red rubies." I smirked.

Then I wrapped my arms around her and planted my lips on her red ruby lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Boomer-**

Morning just came way to fast, the minute me and Bubbles hit the soft mattress the sun came up and it was time to start the new day. Cody gave me and Bubbles are assignments for today, we had to go around town and meet all the people. Ask for the needs, what they want to change to make their home better, and junk like that. Sarah and Katie are going to school; a real school, Bubbles and her sisters didn't want them to be claimed up inside a castle like they were. So they'll be going to real school, with the town people's children. But all morning they've been going "love crazy" about Landon and Logan. I swear later off in life if I become an early grandpa I'm going to banish Landon and Logan.

Bubbles and I were going to drop off Katie and Sarah's cousins at school as well; Boaz is going to be watched by the castle nurse while we're out. Brick and Blossom have to stay inside and learn about the kingdom's finances, its allies, and its enemies. Butch and Buttercup have to be in the throne room and listen to the complaints of the people. Like ending a fuse between the people and helping them with money problem as well. So it's going to be a pretty busy day for all of us, after school Sarah and Katie are going to spend the day with ma. Brute is going to take Scorpio and Sassy to their first training of knighting. Though Cody told Butch and Buttercup it wasn't really proper for Sassy to learn knight training. But Butch and Buttercup is going to let Sassy go anyways, because if she was in trouble at least she got a good chance of protecting herself. Now the children, besides Boaz, do now to protect themselves. But that was back at home, this is a whole other world for them. Then Berserk is taking Connor, Dean, and Ruffina to a drama show that is performing later in the day.

After everyone was ready, Bubbles and I walked the children to school, Sarah and the others were thrilled everyone but Katie. Katie always been a bit shy, I remember for the longest time she was scared to be around Scorpio. Katie was happy to be going to school, also been telling me that she is hoping to see Landon, but she's worry that she'll make a fool of herself. I hope one day Katie will break out of her shell like she did that night preforming. Though she was a backup dancer and sang a little. She wasn't trying to hide behind Ruffina or her sister Sarah, but one step at a time. Bubbles was walking with Sassy, Sarah, Ruffina, Dean, Scorpio, and Connor. Katie was walking besides me, she was playing her hair. She only play her hair when she is really nervous.

"Katie?" I smiled, looking down at her.

"Huh?" Katie sighed, looking down at the ground.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"What?! No! Nothing wrongs with…me…" Katie huffed.

"Honey this is me, you can tell me anything." I replied.

"Well…I'm scared that the other kids are gonna make fun of me." Katie said.

"I use to think that way too when I had to move to another school. But thankfully you have a sister and cousin who are going to hang out with you during your first day." I chuckled, remembering my childhood.

"But didn't you, Uncle Brick, and Uncle Butch go to the same school?" Katie asked.

"Yes, but we didn't wanted have anything to do with each other at first. Though we learned we had the same father but three different mothers. We really didn't get along very well; we were all so different from each other. Uncle Brick always treated me and Uncle Butch like we were his slaves, Uncle Butch always picked on me with the other boys in school sometime Uncle Brick will join on it as well. But as for me I was just shy to even talk to anybody or your uncles." I said.

"What happened how long was it until you, Uncle Brick, and Uncle Butch finally became friends?" Katie asked, placing her hands down and out of her hair.

"Well Uncle Brick finally pushed his limit on bossing everyone in class, and Uncle Butch was backing him up. Though they didn't like each other, Uncle Butch wouldn't let anyone bully me or Uncle Brick unless he was carrying out the bullying. Then Uncle Butch got pushed into Uncle Brick's punishment that they were going to give them. But what Uncle Brick and Uncle Butch didn't know at that age I already knew better fighting moves and I knew how to handle a gun. Your grandpa Mojo always told me to carry a gun with me, so if I was ever in trouble I could defend myself. So where I was I had a small gun in my pocket, so I ran in front of Uncle Brick and Uncle Butch. Pointed the gun at them, at first they laughed, because they didn't think it was loaded and I didn't know how to use it. But when I shoot the glass bottle off the fence behind me, they backed up away from us and never bugged us again. Then I, Uncle Brick, and Uncle Butch became best friends after we finally decided to learn about each other." I explained.

"Wow…" Katie gasped.

"But don't go thinking I'm going to send you off to school with a gun, people are going to think we're crazy for letting you go with a gun." I chuckled.

"I know Pa!" Katie giggled, giving me a big smile.

"Now remember you can't call me 'Pa' out in public you have to call me 'father' when we're out." I joked.

"Okay, 'father'." Katie smiled.

"Well we're here!" Bubbles shouted.

"I'll do my best to break my shell a little father, and try to make a new friend." Katie said.

"Alright, I'll see you after school." I smiled, giving her a kiss on the cheeks.

Then Katie ran over to Bubbles giving her a hug, then following Sarah indoors. But before Sarah went inside she ran over to me and Bubbles, giving us both a hug then went inside. Bubbles walked over to me, I wrapped my arm around her as we walked away from the school.

"So what were you and Katie talking about?" Bubbles asked.

"Oh just a little story to help her out today." I said.

**Katie-**

Sarah, Ruffina, Dean, Connor, Scorpio, and I stood at the door while we watched the other kids were talking to each other. The teacher walked up to us, with a warm smile on her face to greet us. I just took ahold of Scorpio's hand and just stepped behind him, Scorpio was like an older brother to me. But Scorpio turned his head and smiled at me, then back at the teacher who was directing the others to the front of the class.

"You ready?" Scorpio whispered, holding onto my hand.

"Maybe…" I gulped.

"Remember what I told ya alright, I always got ya back remember that so don't be scared to break out of ya's shell." Scorpio said.

"Okay…" I smiled.

The teacher calmed down the students and all of them sat in at their desk. Then the door opened and it was them, the kids we met last night. They were flashing nervous smiles as they took their seats. Landon sat in the back away from the others; he sat next to an empty desk next to him. Sarah looked over at me, and motion her eyes towards Landon and then back at me, causing my face to go red. Sarah and all of them knew I had a crush on Landon, hey I might be very young but even you can't deny he was cute. But then again I would be happy to be his friend instead of girlfriend and boyfriend I'm only six years old. Just because I'm a blonde don't mean I'm dumb, but anyways the teacher waited for them to settle down. Then she lifted her hands up to tell the them to stand up, so they did and the stood next to their desk. There was some extra desk empty throughout the classroom, but it looked a bit crowded so it mean she got these desk ready for us.

"Alright students we have some very important special guests who will be joining our class for the rest of the year. Please take a bow to Princesses Sarah, Katie, Ruffina, and Sassy, then our Princes Scorpio, Dean, and Connor." The teacher said then she and the other stood before us and bowed.

"Thank you, we're glad to be joining your class." Connor said.

"Please take a seat at any of the empty desks and we'll begin class." The teacher said, and then she walked over to her desk.

I let go of Scorpio's hand and I quickly walked over to the empty desk next to Landon. Sassy, Dean, and Scorpio sat next to each other in the middle of the class room. While Connor and Sarah sat on the right side of the class room opposite of me. Then Ruffina sat in the front of the class room, something tells me she'll make better grades than anyone in this class room. If there was a person in this class room that was smart, they better step aside because Ruffina will beat them in school. Then Sassy, Scorpio, and Dean sitting next to each other, I didn't know if I should tell the teacher that, that was a bad idea or let her find out on her own. But today is the first day, it meant to start I will break out of my shell.

**Brat-**

I was walking around with Brute and Berserk, we were looking around the shops, though Brute was mostly looking at the men section of each shop. Just once I wish Brute will be a little bit more women like me and Berserk. But then again Brute wouldn't be Brute if she changed, Berserk and Brute were like sisters to me. Actually if we could, we could actually switch lives with my son's wife and her sisters. We look alike already, but then again we looked a bit older than them. But a little makeup could fix that, I always wanted to be a princess or at least related to someone in the royal family. I can remember the stories Ma and Pa told me when I was little, about princesses and princes. I've dreamed to be a princess, but though I'm not Bubbles helped me to reach my dreams another way. Now I get to live in a castle, if only ma and pa were alive to see this, they wouldn't believe a poor farm gal would end up here.

Well as I was shopping I saw the knights we met last night walking by, I quickly grabbed Berserk and Brute to the window, pointing over to them. At that moment we looked at ourselves and then back at the dresses behind us. Then in a flash we started to quickly look through the dresses, even Brute. I never see her get this way with a man; this one must have stolen her heart if she's looking for a dress. I found a beautiful blue dress, black four-tie under-bust, dark blue skirt that faded into light blue at the bottom, and a white shirt tucked under the four-tie under-bust. It was perfect, but my hair so I quickly took it out of my bun shook it a little and it waved down very nicely down my back. Berserk found a red gown with white puffed up sleeves that slid off her shoulders. It looked absolute amazing, then Brute found a dress that was just perfect for her it was green dress with a attach hoodie on it.

Once we were dressed and everything, we quickly ran after them. We couldn't let them get away; we never met men such as them. Gunner was the man I always dream to meet when I was little it was like a fairy tale. Gunner had brown hair with gray and blue-greenish eyes, he was so dreamy even for an old knight like him. He was only five years older than me, I was sixty years old, and he is sixty-five years old. Brute, Berserk, and I decided to act like we accidently bumped into them. So we power walked a little faster and "accidently" bumped into them, they turned around and we acted surprised to bump into them.

"Brat I told you to stop running backwards, I knew you were going to bump into someone." Brute sighed.

"Don't forget Brute, we were all doing it." Berserk stated.

'Oh so both of ya'll are gonna blame me for a accidently bump we all planned together.' I said inside my head, and then a hand came into my vision. It was Gunner's hand; I blushed and took his hand as he helped me up.

"No harm was done, must feel nice to feel young again once and awhile." Gunner smiled at me, and I smiled back at him bashing my eyelashes.

"So what are you guys doing today anyways?" Brute asked, bashing her eyelashes as well, but at Enzo.

Enzo was a red hair and brown eyes, with a scar over his right cheek. But the only thing was that he was a bit shorter than Brute, by like one inch. Then there was Jagger, Berserk's love interest, he was taller out of the three of them. Jagger had all silver hairs already and the strangest thing, that I know Berserk was attracted to, was his red ruby eyes. They were all robust men for their age, and so very handsome as well.

"Well not much, but we would sure like to spend some time with you three lovely ladies." Enzo winked at Brute, taking her hand and kissing it.

"What do you say?" Jagger asked, smirking at Berserk.

"Sure why not, we don't have anything planned today right girls?" Berserk said.

Brute nodded and I was about to but then I remember the grandchildren, we were going to spend the rest of the day with them after school. But looking into Gunner's eyes, I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to spend some of the day with him until I have to pick up the girls. I'll just make sure that I keep an eye on the time so I could pick up the girls. I then nodded at Gunner's offer and walked off with him. But we all just kind of ended going on our own direction, with each of our lover. Gunner took me away to a beautiful lake, there were two swans floating in the water. It was so romantic; it felt like a fairy tale. Gunner held me tightly in his arms as I sat on his lap looking out towards the water.

"So beautiful, just like you." Gunner whispered into my ears, causing me to blush.

"Oh Gunner." I giggled.

I felt Gunner's kisses brushed against my neck, and I couldn't help from getting goose bumps all over my body. I haven't felt like this, feeling love from a man since my husband, Mojo Jojo, passed away. I can still remember the sweet words he whispered into my ears; I loved him with all my heart. But when I found out that day on the day he was hung, I found out he had two other wives. Though I was a bit mad he lied to me about not having any other children or wives, I stilled loved him. Also I was lucky to spend his last few moments with him before he was caught; I was able to move on. But I never pictured myself finding love again, even though I dreamed of it. Now having love again, finding a man who loved me like he did brought joy to me.

Then I felt his hand on my cheek and he turned my face to face him, my heart was pounding like crazy. He ran his hand through my hair, and moving my bangs out of my face as well. Then he looked straight at me, I was so nervous at this point. The only man I have ever kissed in my life was Mojo, and now here was another man a man I fell in love during last night. He lifted up my chin a little and brought me closer to his face. I could feel his warm breath on my skin before our lips touched. It was so nice and soothing, so loving and passionate, our lips moved together naturally. Our lips felt so nice together, I almost whimpered when we pulled away from each other. We looked at each other for a few moments before we quickly placed our lips back together. But as we kept kissing each other I notice how late it was getting, by the way the colors were in the sky.

"Gunner what time is it?" I asked.

"The children in school should be getting out why?" Gunner said, placing a kiss on my cheeks.

"Oh no, I have to get going." I stated and sat up, while Gunner held ahold of my hands.

"But when will I see you again my love?" Gunner asked, so sweetly.

"Meet me tonight in the royal gardens; we'll see each other than, my sweet love. Right now I have to go pick up my two grandchildren." I smiled at him.

"Oh my love, I'll see you tonight then, I'll be guarding the gardens tonight so it'll be perfect." Gunner smiled back at me.

I gave him a quick kiss on the lips before I ran over to the school, I felt like I was young again. Being in love again like, like when Bubbles fell in love with Boomer, I felt like them. Happy in their love, I felt very happy in my new love with Gunner. When I'd reached the school, Berserk and Brute were just arriving as well. The children were wondering where we were, but we told them we took a snooze somewhere. Even though it was a complete lie, but I quickly brushed it off the twin's mind when I told them where we were heading too. But the whole time we were there, I couldn't keep my mind off of Gunner. My new love, I felt so happy to meet someone who loved me like Mojo did.

But while we and the girls were out, I couldn't help to notice that one of the doctors from the royal palace was following us. It was Andrew, he was following us and I could tell he was keeping an eye on us. Cody was right those doctors are always up to something, but I couldn't help but hide the girls behind me just to take them out of his vision. What in the world is this man up too and why is he following us?

**(Hey guys sorry for the really late update on chapter six, didn't mean to make you guys wait that long. Back on my DA page where I post up my drawings and stuff. I'd stumbled upon an old story called "Odd Couple", but it was poorly written so I'm rewriting the story so it'll be better. This story wasn't based on RRBs and PPGs they were based on my own characters. If you like to read the old and new here you go, I had a writer's block on chapter three of the redo story but here is the link to it. gallery/?catpath=%2F&q=odd+couple. Also I took down the "Wrong Time" because I wasn't feeling for the story anymore I started to lose the feel for it. I'm sorry for doing that to you guys, but I got inspired when I read this fanfic about TDI on Duncan and Courtney. The whole time I was reading it, it inspired me to make a Butch and Buttercup story. Here is the link to read it I mean it's really good, I was really inspired. Please forgive me about Wrong Time and let's hope I can finish this story with no trouble and make my new story on Butch and Buttercup. gallery/31753802/Prinzessin the story that inspired me.) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Brick-**

Only a couple of weeks passed and I'm overworked on paper works and everything else. Why didn't Bloss tell me that being a king is this hard? I'd almost past out on a meeting with one of the foreign kingdoms. Couldn't Blossom been the youngest sister and Buttercup or Bubbles could do this. I barely get to spend time with my family and Blossom is just as busy as I am, we rarely talk to each other. The only time I even get to talk to my own wife is when we are discussing kingdom's matter. Then the kids are missing us as well, I know because when I was walking by Ruffina's room. I found her sleeping on the floor drawing on some papers, once I tucked her in on her bed. I looked at the drawings and it was a drawing of her and her brothers but we weren't there. Then there was a map to the throne room, where we spend most of our time in, and then another picture of them dressed as knights.

I put the pieces together and it was her and her brothers coming to rescue me and Blossom from the castle. She feels lonely without us, and I'm sure the boys are too but are trying to stay strong. Then I have that Derek guy on my back very five minutes, trying to make me take a liquid medicine so I won't get "sick". But I didn't take them, something about that doctor doesn't feel right and I just can't place my finger on it. He reminds me so much of that Prince Dexter but he was banished and striped of their title when we were rescued. Dexter, Mitch, and Alexander were forced to leave England and go live somewhere else. But is it possible that they may be back, but it couldn't be those three couldn't even survive being in my home land for more than a few days.

Maybe Derek is a relative of Dexter, but I remember king Utonium saying that he didn't have any cousins both his parents were an only child. His only relative is queen Dee Dee and his brother-in-law, king Mandark, and then his sister-in-law who I keep forgetting her name. Which stinks is that I have to know and remember each king and queen in every other kingdom. But it helps to glue some of the pieces together. I could send a letter to queen Dee Dee to see if she had heard anything from her brother. Just to be on the safe side of this whole thing, then my brothers are having a blast being prince. Butch and his family are learning swordsmen skills, and then they get to spend time with Boomer and his family. My kids go hang out with them, but I know me and Blossom feel very left out. I hope one day I'll get to spend time with my family again like before.

One day we will, but I'll just be happy to have a day off from all this work and crap. My ma is having a blast though despite all of this. She met a nice knight, who goes by the name Jagger, I'm glad though now someone can listen to her gossip. But I miss Ma talking to me even if she did gossip and played with my hair placing it in a bun or braiding it. I have a feeling I'm going to have a new Pa when Ruffina turns two years old. But if this guy makes my Ma happy then my Ma deserves him, she needs someone to love and protect her like I do for Blossom. She waited long enough after Pa's death to find someone new.

After I did some paper works I was finally able to take a break and where a better place to hide a king, in the garden. Blossom tells me it's the last place they check before they realize you're in the garden. So I went down to the garden, and as I'm just walking around, I started to hear some laughter nearby. I followed the sound to find Blossom and the kids sitting together watching the clouds. When they noticed me standing there, Ruffina got up and ran towards me, I quickly picked her off her feet and playfully tossed her in the air then I gave her a hug. Then Dean came up and hugged me as well, then last was Connor. I walked over to Blossom with the kids surrounding me and I sat down next to her on the ground. Ruffina sat in my lap, Connor sat next to Blossom and Dean was in between me and Blossom.

"So what ya'll doin out here anyways." I asked.

"Well Connor and I were playing hide-n-go-seek but then Ruffina wanted us to play tea party." Dean said.

"So I told Dean that we should at least play tea party with Ruffina, Sassy and Scorpio are always busy with practice and Sarah and Katie are always spending the day with Grandma Brat." Conner stated.

"It was the best tea party ever, Pa!" Ruffina cheered.

"Yeah and Dean owes me some cookies." Connor hissed looking over at Dean.

"I don't know what ya talkin about." Dean said nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Like father like son." Blossom commented, giggling a bit.

"Never makes me prouder." I chuckled.

"So Pa will you'll be able to play with me and Dean and Connor?" Ruffina asked, bashing her puppy face at me.

"I'm gonna try okay sweetie, as long they don't find Pa." I winked.

"They haven't found me yet." Blossom said.

"How long have ya been out?" I asked.

"For a good hour I told them I would roam around the castle if they couldn't find me in the giant library. Since the place is so big they haven't found me yet." Blossom giggled.

"Great, than that means I have plenty of free time to be ya'll." I sighed with relief.

"So ya'll gonna play with us?" Ruffina asked.

"Yeah why not." I smiled.

"Awesome!" Dean cheered.

"But what should we do?" Connor asked.

"House!" Ruffina suggested.

"House?" Blossom repeated raising her eyebrow at Ruffina with a smile on her face.

"Yes! House! Me and Dean will be Ma and Pa and Connor will be the oldest son, while ya'll are our babies!" Ruffina giggled.

"Hey don't mind being a baby." I smiled sticking my thumb in my mouth and I lay back sucking on it like Connor did when he was a little baby.

"Oh Bricky…" Blossom giggled.

"Ma ya are a baby ya can't talk." Ruffina huffed crossing her arms.

"Goo Goo." I said smirking at Blossom, and then winked at her.

"Gaga!" Blossom teased back.

"Ya'll are silly." Connor commented chuckling a little.

"Goo!" Blossom and I replied looking at him with a smile on our face.

"Okay Dean, ya are the king of England, so Pa if ya don't mind giving the crown to Dean." Ruffina asked, and I gave it to her and Blossom placed her crown on Ruffina. Dean placed my crown on his head which didn't fit his head at all.

"Nice crown Dean, it doesn't even fit ya." Connor commented.

"Hey watch it mister, I'm ya's Pa so ya gotta followed my rules." Dean huffed crossing his arms.

"Yeah…ya got it 'Pa'." Connor smiled.

While they were barking at each other I decided to crawl away and have Blossom follow me. Since we were "babies" we couldn't just get up and walk, but Blossom wouldn't followed me. Instead she crawled over to Ruffina and she didn't really speak real words just "goo" and "ga" but she told on me. Then I was sent into time out, and Blossom was giggling at me and I just gave her a look saying she was going to get it tonight no matter how tried we are. The game lasted for about an hour until one of the servants found us. Then Blossom and I had to leave the game and just when I was getting used to being a baby, just kidding. Dean and Ruffina gave back our crowns, we gave them a kiss on the cheeks and we walked back into the castle. I didn't want to look back but I did, and they were pretty sad their smiles turned upside down. Blossom noticed me and looked back at the kids as well. We both felt pretty awful for leaving them like that, I know Blossom's heart was breaking just like mine was. It was pretty hard just to walk away, I mean how did Blossom's parents did this and still kept a good relationship with their family.

"Bloss, ya know we gotta change this soon." I sighed.

"I know…" Blossom sighed as well, taking ahold of my hand.

"Tonight we're gonna have a talk to try to see if can fix all of this." I said, tightening my grip on Blossom's hand because once we reached inside we'll depart from each other.

"Agreed." Blossom smiled at me and I smiled back.

Soon enough we walked back inside the castle we were spilt apart but before we went our separate ways we departed with a kiss. A kiss that was long overdue, it felt like forever since I tasted her lips. I'm really going to change this routine, I don't get to see my wife, my kids, or my family. I don't even remember the last time I saw Butch and Boomer since the party of the girls returning. The next few hours were unbearable I couldn't even keep my eyes opened half the time; the servants had to keep waking me up. But it was soon over and I was in my room and finally was able to relax. Then a few moments later Blossom walked in and lay besides me feeling just as tired as I was.

Once we were changed into our pajamas we just got into bed and snuggled up to each other. It felt nice having her in my arms again. Blossom had her head resting on my chest and I was just petting her, her hair going through my fingers. We weren't really talking; we were just enjoying each other company. Then the door opened and at first I thought it was Cody telling us that we forgot something or whatever, but it was the kids. Ruffina had a teddy bear in her hands, with tears flowing down her cheeks. Blossom got up and the children walked over to us, Ruffina climbed on the bed and Blossom grabbed her in her arms. Dean also got on the bed ad well and so did Connor after he shut the door behind him.

"Ruffina and Dean had a nightmare." Connor said.

I looked over at Dean and notice he was sweating a bit, also a bit shaky. I placed my hand on his shoulders and he looked up at me with fear in his eyes.

"It was really scary Ma." Ruffina sniffed.

"It's going to be okay, the dream is over both of you are safe now." Blossom said with a smile on her face trying to comfort Ruffina.

"I was running around the castle looking for ya'll and every time I found ya'll. Ya'll would disappear off somewhere else, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't catch ya'll." Ruffina said.

"Don' worry we're gonna change that, we'll find a way to fix up this crazy schedule." I said wiping her tears off her cheeks.

"Thanks Pa." Ruffina sniffed and then smiled at me.

"Dean are you alright, you're staying awfully quite." Blossom asked, and Dean was left in his own daze.

"Dean?" Connor said, poking Dean on his back and Dean shot straight up and looked back at us.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Is everything alright son?" I asked.

"Uh…yeah…yeah…" Dean replied shaking his head nervously.

"Can we sleep you Ma?" Ruffina asked, holding close to her teddy bear.

"Sure." Blossom smiled and kissed her cheek.

Ruffina crawled between me and Blossom, Dean got under the cover next to me and Connor went over next to Blossom. Once we were settled in bed I looked over at Blossom and we just knew what we had to say to Cody. But while Blossom, Ruffina, and Connor were falling back to sleep I noticed Dean was holding on my arm, squeezing it as tight as he could. He was shaking like crazy; I wonder what was going on. But I can't force him to tell me if he doesn't want too, I just had to be there for him. Though I wish I knew what scared him like this so I could help, it was so unnatural to see him like this. Dean is never easily scared, even when Butch and Scorpio tried to. So I hope he'll tell me or Blossom so we could help him with whatever that scared him so badly like this.

**Dean-**

I couldn't sleep that night; I was so scared of my Ma and Pa's safety. But despite that, when the sun came up the day went normal. I was walking in the halls thinking about yesterday afternoon, I just couldn't believe it. I didn't even know if I should tell Ma and Pa, what if they think I'm joking like I did before when I was three. They always told me not to tattle tale unless I have proof I was telling the truth. But I don't have proof to back up what I wanted to say last night, I wish there was something that could record what I heard yesterday. Just as I was walking down the hallway alone, Garvin walked up to me. He was an okay guy, but his dad is the one who is scaring me for my parents' safety.

"Hello prince Dean, do you have a moment?" Garvin asked.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked back.

"My father would like you to come to his work room; he'll like to talk to you." Garvin stated, and my expression dropped.

"M-M-Me-Me? I gulped.

"Yeah?" Garvin nodded, raising one eyebrow at me.

"O-O-Okay." I nervously smiled.

I followed Garvin to his Pa's study room, and when I got there Derek, Michal, and Andrew were there. They were waiting for me; Andrew had me sit down on a chair that was in the middle of the room. Then Derek let Garvin out the door and told him to go back home to his Ma. I was so nervous because I knew what they were talking about and so did they. Because after I overheard them, I tripped and they spotted me before I ran away. They were after me but I ran into Connor and Ruffina who were heading to Pa and Ma's room. Ruffina just had a nightmare and so I told Connor I had a nightmare too so they would stop following me. Now they have me where they wanted me, Andrew and Michal were standing above me while Derek was standing in front of me. My eyes at this point I was looking down at me feet, and it felt like forever before Derek started to talk.

"So did you tell your parents?" Derek asked, fixing his purple gloves.

"N-No sir…." I replied, feeling very tensed.

"Good, now you're going to keep this quite alright?" Derek said.

"But if you do try to tell them." Michal chuckled, and I felt a gun on the back of my head and I heard the trigger be pulled back ready to fire.

"You understanding what we're say son?" Andrew said with a devious smirk on his face.

"Ye-Yes sir." I nodded slowly.

"You'll be a big help for our little plan, but ruin it and we'll use your little sister in our plan got it?" Derek smirked.

"DON'T YA DARE TOUCH MY SISTER!" I cried out.

"Then you better follow our orders than, Princey." Michal chuckled.

The Andrew grabbed me by the arm and roughly pulled me out of the chair and towards the door. I look back at Derek and Michal who were giving me devious smiles across their faces.

"Remember son this is our little secret." Derek said, placing his finger on top of his mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dexter-**

"You know he's just going to screw up and somehow tell his pathetic family." Alexander stated.

"You've should have let me kill that little asshole when I had the chance!" Mitch hissed placing his gun back in his pocket.

"Then that would ruined the plan now wouldn't it Mitch?" I stated.

Mitch just gave me a slight glare before he walked over to the window. Alexander went back to the lab table and started to work on some "medicine", we were able to make some poison to slowly kill them off making them weak. So far the two idiots of the brothers, Butch and Boomer have been taken them. It doesn't start right away since it only last for a moment of time, because both of them flush out the poison by drinking a lot of water. So Alexander will be making a bit stronger ones, it'll make them just as weak as the king himself before he passed away. Before his precious daughters could see him, now just to get rid of them. Have one of them give us our power back then we'll take over this pathetic kingdom and more after this. The next one I know I'm going to is my sister's kingdom. How dare she force me to leave and strip my stats, she will pay for this.

Then Mitch looks over to me and motions his hand for me to come over. I walked over to see the three knights coming in. We knew who they were; we were the ones who took their wife and children so we could have a cover up. They had a big age difference with their wives, since they were almost as old as the outlaws' mothers. While their wives were around their thirties, but we were able to have them under our control. Enzo's wife was Bunny, Gunner's wife was Robin, and Jagger's wife was Bell. We had to make sure we found children that would look they came from us. So we were very lucky indeed to find those three, and then a few moments later they were at our door. Alexander opened up the door and they walked in, Alexander closed the door behind them. They were waiting for their orders, but I could tell that Gunner was ticked about something and so were his buddies.

"What's wrong you jackasses?" Mitch asked.

"OH YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!" Gunner snapped back glaring at Mitch.

"What is it, big babies having trouble 'cheating' on their wives?" Alexander chuckled.

"Don't worry so much you three, it seem the plan will speed up a bit further, then you can dump your 'girlfriends' and go live your married life with your stupid wives." I stated.

"Don't you dare call my wife stupid, you jackass!" Enzo hissed, daring to step forward towards me.

"Look we came here to ask you how long we going to keep up this crap, I would like to retire and enjoy being with my family." Jagger stated, with a slight groan.

"Oh soon you grandpa, but for now you'll have to keep up the act with their mothers while your children get close to theirs, and while we get close to them. Once we have them where we want them we'll let your families go." I said, crossing my arms and leaning up against my desk.

"Fine…" Gunner growled glaring down at Mitch.

"Let's go, we have to get back to work." Jagger groaned and all three of them walked off.

**Jagger-**

I felt like a loser, I can't believe those three were able to put us in a position like this. I miss my wife and children, do you know how lucky I was to win a woman like Bell in my old age. Then have two twin boys, I miss them so much. We're not allowed to be seen with them, and we have to act like we don't know them when we do bump into each other. But at least I was able to make two new friends I guess that's the only good thing about this. Of course I knew Gunner and Enzo but we didn't socialize with each other until we got into this mess with those outlaw princes. Then we have to betray our king and queen, and their families as well, I felt like I was in a deep whole that just kept getting deeper. Because there was no way out of all of this mess, then I'm messing for a poor widow's mind.

Sometimes when I walk around with Berserk and I have to act I'm in love with her. I would sometimes bump into Bell and I couldn't help but feel a tear at my heart. Bell knows that I'm doing this to keep the boys from harm. Then what makes it worse is that Berserk will talk to Bell because apparently they met at the feast and became good friends. Not only is Berserk is telling how much "we are in love with each other" but I can see my wife slowly dying because all she hears about is us. I just can't wait for all this to end, but is not, so now I'm going to go see Berserk at field of flowers. So I departed from Gunner and Enzo and walked over to flower field, that area was most isolated. Thank goodness about that, because I don't want people to us together in public.

**Gunner-**

I just want to kill that asshole; I can't believe that my family and I got to be a part of all of this. But unfortunately we were a part of all of this, and right now I was heading my way to Brat. How much I miss the company of my own wife and children, I can't wait for all of this to end, so I be with my wife again. But I think the one thing about all of this is that I have to act I love Brat, so I have to actually play the role. Like kissing, holding her close, like all couples do or else she'll think something is up. Because one time Brat and I were standing around talking to each other when Robin walked passed us. I couldn't help but watch her walk away from me; Brat noticed I was looking at her. So I had to make up a lie that I thought she was my cousin but she couldn't be because she lives in another kingdom.

It's one lie after another, I just want it to end, and I'm breaking mine and my wife heart with all of this. Then I feel worst because I was messing with a widow's heart as well, when it will end. I'm about to go crazy with all of this, I just want to retire from my duty and spend the rest of my life with my family. But once this is over we're going to move away from this kingdom, I wouldn't be able to stay here after this mess is all cleared up. I was meeting up with Brat at the front of the dress shop, but I bumped into Robin who was carrying a bag full of food. We just kind of stared at each other as we felt time slowing down at this point.

"Hi?" Robin smiled.

"Hey." I smiled back, and then I helped picked up the vegetables off the floor and placed them back into her bag.

"Well I better be off, it was nice meeting you again." Robin smiled, but I could tell she was fighting back a frown.

"Yeah…" I sighed and I watched her walked off. How I wish I could grab her in my arms and kiss her with so much love and passion.

I let out another sigh and kept on walking, still looking back at Robin and she turned back and we made eye contact. We smiled at each other and she blew me a kiss and I blew her a kiss back. Then soon I met up with Brat and I had to act like the first few moments with Robin didn't happen and continue one with this fake life. Please let this fake life end soon so I can get back to my real life.

**Enzo-**

I had some time to kill before I met up with Brute, she was okay but she is nothing like my Bunny. Brute was okay, she was a really good friend where I could talk to her easily but she wasn't my Bunny. My Bunny was special to me, she was my dream girl, and she was mine. Until that jackass came in and ruined everything. I just this all to end quickly before I start getting on Dexter and then I get a beating from Brute because I jacked up with her head. I haven't had Bunny in my arms since that feast night. It was the one night I could ask her to dance with me and I was able to have her in my arms again. I can't wait for the day to have her in my arms again, and I'll never let go of her. Then I'll retire so I could spend time with my family, and just live the rest of my years happy with my family and the woman I married.

But I have to wait; soon time passed to fast and it was time for me to meet with Brute. Great the last person I want to see because I have to put up an act. This better ends soon or I'll blow up this stupid act and go save my family now. But if he wasn't threating to kill my children then I would have kicked his ass long ago. But Bunny told me just to follow his rules; it wasn't worth risking the children's life. She knows if I could kill him without our children getting harmed in the process she knows I would have saved her long ago. When I saw Brute in my vision I shook my head with my thoughts and put up this stupid act to fool Brute. Playing with her feelings and acting like I truly love her when I didn't. My only love will always be Bunny, until the day I die she'll always be my Bunny.


	9. Chapter 9

**Buttercup-**

Another great day, the kids been learning a lot since they've started their training. My little girl can already kick butt of a grown man. I'm so proud of her, and then Scorpio's trainer said that he as some real potential to be an actual knight. While Sassy is a great fighter, she is kind of like me where she doesn't take orders that very well. So she ends up getting herself hurt and other people hurt as well when they are doing fake missions. But at least when they get into any trouble they'll know how to protect themselves. I should really get Blossom and Bubbles let them train their kids as well. Who knows what may happen to them if we aren't around, I want them to be able to protect themselves without any problems. Bubbles have stop letting the nurse take care of Boaz because the nurse been saying that Doctor Andrew been visiting the nursery. I don't blame her though; I don't trust any of those doctors.

Thanks to their "medicines" Butch been feeling a bit sick, I hope it's just a reaction though and will start feeling a bit more better. But the only good thing that happened after the feast is that Mama Brute as a new love interest, so does Berserk and Brat, also Brick and Blossom are able to spend time with us finally. Once a day during the week they'll get a day off and spend time with all of us. It's nice to have Blossom around; I thought I was going to go crazy if Bubbles wouldn't stop picking on me on my sense of fashion. Don't get me wrong I love my little sister, but she so girly she takes girly on a whole new scale.

But I can't help Dean is always on the alert for something or for someone; she's always hugging onto Blossom's hand or Brick's hand. Then he's always making sure that Ruffina is in his sight, something is up. I've also noticed is that Derek always pulls Dean to the side when he's with his friends, talking about something in private. At times like that I wish I had super hearing and then I could over hear what they are talking about. Because every time I walk over there Derek finish the conversation and walks away by the time I reach over to Dean. Then when I ask Brick and Blossom about all of this, they were just shock to hear that he's been talking to Derek. But for the rest of Dean's attitude they have no idea what's going on. Dean just locked himself up and is not telling anyone anything.

I was heading down to Blossom's office, because Butch and I had finished some paper works and I was heading my way to give Blossom the papers. Butch was still asleep by the time I was up, because all last night he was up finishing up his papers. So I told the servants not to wake him up and that I will once I'm done with my meeting with Blossom. But as I was walking to meet Blossom, I saw Derek give Dean something in his hand. I slowed down my walking and pressed my back up against the wall, watching them from a far. Then Derek walked off into another direction and Dean placed the item in his pocket. I step away from the wall and walked over to Dean who hasn't realized I was behind him. Until I tapped my finger on his shoulder, he quickly jumped and turned around with frighten eyes staring down at me. I've never seen Dean so scared in his life; he acts like he just saw someone get murder. But Dean calmed down and took a deep sigh before looking back at me again.

"You okay there, Buddy?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

"Yeah, I'm okay Aunt Buttercup..." Dean sighed, having his hand on top of his heart.

"You sure you seem like you saw someone gets killed?" I stated, raising my eyebrow at him.

"N-N-NO! NO ONE GOT KILLED!" Dean cried out shaking a bit, looking every way around him.

"Hey, easy Dean." I replied, getting down on my knees and placing my hands on his shoulders. But he was holding his head and face was covered in fear, so I placed my hands on his cheeks so his eyes could meet mine. "Easy now, alright? Easy…" I whispered, which made him calm down a bit.

"Okay…" Dean gulped.

"Now would you like to tell me what is going on?" I asked again, replacing my hands on his shoulders.

"I've just been having really awful nightmares, so Doctor Derek been personally helping me that's all." Dean said, but I could tell he was lying to me because if you were telling the truth you wouldn't have problem looking people in the eye. So him looking up at the ceiling trying to act like he's looking at me to fool me didn't work.

"Now Dean you know me better than that to fall for that type of trick, now tell me the truth." I stated.

"I am telling the truth." Dean said again lying through his teeth.

"Dean…" I replied sternly.

"Aunt Buttercup?" Dean sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"Can I go to the restroom, I have to go." Dean replied, crossing his legs and bouncing a little up and down.

"Okay…" I sighed and I let him go, he ran off and before I went over to Blossom. I walked over and looked pass the corner and saw Dean walking normally with his head down. I knew it, but I've already wasted time. Because I still have a long day ahead of me with my princess's duties, alongside with Butch and his prince's duties.

I walked to Blossom's office, just thinking about Dean what is going on that he won't tell anyone. He's always scared out of his mind, and he acts like someone is after him, then there is Derek. What is he doing to Dean that he's not getting any better; I might just have a talk with Derek after I talk to Blossom. Once I go to Blossom's office she was fast asleep on her desk, I just rolled my eyes. I walked over to her, closing the door behind me, Blossom was really tired. Because she snored like a bear, bags were under her eyes and drool was going down at the corner of her mouth. So I just grabbed the feather pen and started to tickle her nose with the feather, then after she sneezed she woke up.

"Oh hello Buttercup…" Blossom yawned, stretching her arms.

"Hey, came by to drop off the papers." I smiled handing them to her.

"Oh thanks, I'll take a look at them after I finish with Bubbles." Blossom smiled back, taking the papers from my hands placing them on the desk.

"Tired?" I giggled.

"Yeah…" Blossom nodded.

"Blossom, have Dean said anything to you?" I asked.

"No, why?" Blossom questioned.

"Because he's been acting more nervous than before, and it's not because of him having nightmares. Because it's a lie, he's hiding something and he just won't tell us, but I can tell he wants too." I stated.

"Well we just have to wait until he comes around; maybe he doesn't trust us to tell us yet." Blossom explained.

"But why won't he trust us, I know that boy of yours inside and out. I nanny him when you and Brick went out on that raid alone in town. Why won't he trust anyone but that doctor Derek?" I cried out.

"I don't know and it breaks my heart that the only person he talks to his that doctor! You know how that makes me feel?!" Blossom stated, and I could tell she felt very hurt.

"I think tomorrow when you and Brick are off; I think we should all have a sit down with Dean. This have to stop now." I sighed.

"Your right, this has to stop, tomorrow we'll have a family sit down talk with Dean and try to get to the bottom of this." Blossom nodded.

"Now I got to get my sleeply head out of bed now." I giggled.

"Butch not getting used to being a prince?" Blossom teased.

"No, he actually loves it! I've never seen him so happy since our wedding day and when he found out our first child was a boy." I smiled.

"Brick doesn't love it so much; he wishes that we were back in the west." Blossom sighed.

"Don't worry we're all getting the hang of it, soon Brick is going to know how to run this kingdom like the back of his hand." I smirked.

"Thanks Buttercup." Blossom smiled.

"Well I'll see you guys at dinner then, see you later." I smiled back walking over to the door.

"Okay, see you at dinner." Blossom waved at me with a smile on her face, and then I left the room to head back to mine.

When I got back to my room, Butch was gone, but the room looked like it was under attack. What the heck just happened, then all of the sudden the door quickly shut behind me. I quickly got into my fighting stance Butch showed me on our honeymoon long ago. The man stood in the shadows staring back at me, and I was waiting for him to come out. Then when he stepped out I couldn't believe it, it was Michal. What in the world is he doing here in my room?

"Michal?" I called out raising one eyebrow at him.

"My name isn't Michal, Butterbitch." Michal smirked.

"Butterbitch" the only time I ever heard that horrible nickname was when Mitch and his friends were taking me and my sisters back to England. No it couldn't be Mitch, no he was strip of his powers and out casted from England long ago. I was frozen at his words, as he walked near me with a devious smirk on his face.

"It's been a long time hasn't it?" Mitch stated.

"What do you want?!" I yelled at him.

"Just came to fetch the last green family." Mitch smiled, crossing his arms.

"I SWEAR IF YOU HURT MY FAMILY I'M GOING TO HANG YOU!" I cried out, in fear for my family's safety.

"Don't worry you'll visit them soon enough." Mitch said, then he tilted his head and I looked behind me to see Dean behind me with a wooden stick in his hand.

"Sorry…" Dean sighed with tears going down his cheeks and then he knocked me out cold.

I don't remember how long I was out cold, but when I woke up I saw Butch and the kids hovering over me. I was in complete shock of happiness that they were okay; I quickly shot up and hugged them. They hugged back, and then I noticed that we were changed up together with shacks on our wrists and ankles. Then I looked around us to see we were in a cell, and next to us was Boomer and Bubbles with their kids. They were chained up just like us, but Boaz wasn't changed up he was in Bubbles arms. Then on the other side of our cell was Brick and Blossom, with their kids chained up. But Dean wasn't with them; we all got to our feet once I was awake we didn't know what to do.

"What's going on?!" I asked.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bubbles-**

The torches were lit in the room, giving us a better view of the room we were in. But on the other side of the room were Brat, Brute, and Berserk being brought in by the knights who they fell in love with. What were they doing? Why is this happening, and where was Dean? I don't see him anywhere the last thing I remembered was this ball being thrown at me, Boomer, Katie, and Sarah, Boaz was in my arms. Then a gas was released, blackness started to fill around me, I fell sideways just so I couldn't fall on top of Boaz. But I could only hear the faint fuzzy sounds of Boaz's cries as a figure walked up to us. I remember before I was gone out cold, the figure picked up my chin staring down at me with his cold eyes and a devious smirk across his face. I just saw his lips moving before I finally blacked out. When I woke up, Boaz was beside me holding onto my hand crying his little heart out. I sat up and picked him up and I saw the chains around my wrists and ankles. I was chained up and I followed the chains to see my daughters chained up as well as criminals. Then next to me was Boomer who was waking up from his black out, chained up as well, I look over to the cell in front of us to see Butch, Sassy, and Scorpio looking at the out cold Buttercup lying on the floor. Then next to them was Brick, Blossom, Ruffina, and Connor, but no Dean.

Then they stepped out from the shadows and I couldn't believe my eyes it was them. Dexter, Mitch, Alexander, and in front of them was Dean. His head was hanging low, not daring to look at us. Dexter walked up in front of him and in front of our cells. Boomer, Butch, and Brick took a step closer to the metal bars, while I and my sisters gathered the children behind us. I passed Boaz over to Sarah, as I kept them all behind me.

"Isn't this a fulfilling sight to see, the outlaws placed behind bars with chains around them like dogs?" Dexter commented, chuckling a bit.

"I see Prince Bitch couldn't follow rules again." Butch chuckled, crossing his arms staring down at Mitch.

"Don't comment back Mitch, that's what this low life of an outlaw wants you to do." Dexter commanded.

"MY PA IS NOT AN LOW LIFE OUTLAW, HE'S A PRINCE!" Scorpio cried out.

"Scorpio…" Buttercup hissed at him, holding him back.

"It's such a shame Buttercup; you had to just run away and ruined your beautiful pureness with this dirty filthy outlaw, then give birth to two bastard children. It such a shame of a princess to go to waste." Mitch smirked.

"YOU DIRTY LITTLE!" Buttercup yelled, but Butch held her back. "LET ME GO, I'M GOING TO STRANGLE THAT SON OF A GUN!"

"You can't talk to my Ma like that!" Sassy cried out.

"Sassy!" Butch hissed.

"Is the green family done yet?" Mitch groaned.

"I dunno if ya's stupidness done yet?" Butch asked.

"What do ya want with us, and what does my boy have anything to do with this?" Brick groaned in anger, gripping onto the cell bars.

"Oh Dean is our ticket back into power." Alexander stated.

"Dean…is this true?" Blossom asked, with concern in her voice.

"They said they wouldn't hurt you if I did…" Dean sighed.

"Dean I taught ya better than this, every time a guy says that they're gonna turn on ya." Brick groaned.

"But I don't think you really understand what position he was in." Mitch stated.

Then we noticed that there was a gun behind Dean's head, we couldn't believe it. Brick and Blossom were raging mad, and on the other side of the room I could see steam coming out of Berserk's ears. I was scared for the safety of Dean's and my own children, how could you even think of threatening a child. I should know I use to be an outlaw and when I threaten I used grown men not a child. Well than again that's really not a good thing either, but I didn't scare him, now that I think about it I should shut up. Because now that I think about it, I was no better than them but it all changed. I should just focus on the task at hand right now, Dean was in trouble and we couldn't do a thing.

"YA LET MY GRANDBABY BOY GO!" Berserk cried out, trying to get out of the grip of Jagger.

"We will once we get our powers back…" Dexter chuckled.

"He's only a little boy; ya can't make a decision like that he has to be eighteen to do that!" Brick stated.

"I guess you haven't read the fine lines than." Dexter smiled.

"What fine lines, if I may ask?" Blossom demanded.

"The boy gets to choose who he wants in charge until he turns eighteen." Dexter stated.

"DEAN DON'T DO IT! HE'S USING YOU!" Buttercup cried out.

"..I-I'm sorry…" Dean sighed.

"Like we said he doesn't have a choice." Alexander smiled, giving Dean a piece of paper.

"DEAN DON'T YOU DARE SIGN THAT PIECE OF PAPER!" Connor yelled out.

"Don't listen to them Dean, just sign the paper and your family walks free." Dexter said, wrapping his filthy arms around his shoulders.

"DEAN DON'T SIGN IT YA KNOW IT'S A TRAP!" Scorpio yelled.

But Dean didn't listen to Connor or Scorpio, or anyone who was warning him not to, he signed that paper away. It was the paper giving Dexter consent to become in charge, to gain back his power also Mitch and Alexander's as well. This cannot be happening this just can't be happening, and then Dexter ripped the paper out of his hand rolling it up and placing it in his jacket's pocket.

"Now that this paper is signed, boys kill them!" Dexter ordered walking out of the room with Mitch and Alexander behind him.

"YA SAID YA WOULDN'T KILL 'EM!" Dean cried out.

"You should really learn to listen boy." Mitch chuckled and pointed the gun at him.

"DEAN!" We cried out, Brick, Butch, Boomer, and everyone trying to break out to go over to Dean to protect him.

"LET GO OF ME YOU SON OF! DEAN!" Berserk cried out.

Everything just seem to move just really slow, I could see Brick and Blossom ready to burst, Blossom ready to burst into tears and Brick to burst out of the cell. Butch and Boomer were just as angry and ready to break out of the cell as well. Connor was holding onto Ruffina, Buttercup, Sassy, and Scorpio were trying to help Butch break out, and while Boomer was trying to break out I was holding Sarah, Katie, and Boaz close behind me. But as he was just about to fire the gun at his head someone from up top came swooshing down kicking Mitch off his balance, but the gun was still shot. It happened all so fast, but when we got a better look, it was Cody but I looked over at Dean was lying on his back in complete shock, trying to get up on his feet.

"Hope I just came in time." Cody smiled at us.

"Man Cody ya picked a perfect time to come to our rescue!" Boomer commented.

"Just doing my duty, Sir." Cody stated.

"Cody! Watch out!" I cried out.

Mitch got back up on his feet and knocked Cody off his balance; Dean got up on his feet and ran towards Brick and Blossom. I look over at Brat, Berserk, and Brute, Brute kicked Enzo off of her and backed flipped away from him. Brute might have been old, but she kept herself healthy to be able to do that. Berserk and Brat got the same idea kicking Jagger and Gunner off of them and regrouping with Brute.

"PAY BACK YA NO GOOD LYING DIRTY WOMANIZER!" Brute cried out, and went crazy on Enzo.

Berserk and Brat followed her lead and started to fight with Jagger and Gunner. Cody had his own hands full with Mitch. Dexter and Alexander were already long gone heading to submit those papers to the second man in charge. He was the man that announced our entry when we came back, though he likes to help out with chores and stuff. People often mistake him as a servant, but he's the man that double checks the king's and queen's stuff before they do anything. The king can't go to war without going to him first; I never really got to learn his name because I don't have to deal with him. I deal with Cody, but if that paper gets to him Dexter, Mitch, and Alexander will get in power and the whole kingdom is doom. We just can't let Daddy's kingdom go down like that, we just can't. I noticed the keys were hanging at the next to the door, if someone could get over there and get them. Half of us can go after Dexter and Alexander while the rest stood behind to take down these four. Dean could get the keys, but he would have to get past Mitch and Cody first. Mitch with that gun in his hand I'm afraid that he might get hurt or worse.

I look over at Blossom and Brick who were clutching Dean close to them, but the metal bars between them kept them apart. Then a scream was heard and I looked over at Brat, she was down on the ground and blood coming out of her ankle. Berserk and Brute stood in front of her trying to fend off the three knights as Brat try to get up on her feet. I felt so useless, but I know Boomer felt worse than that, he couldn't even go over to protect his mother. We needed those keys and Dean is the only one who would be able to reach them. There was no harm in asking though, I look over at Blossom and Brick still holding onto Dean.

"Blossom!" I cried out.

"What Bubbles?" Blossom asked.

"I have an idea, you need to let Dean go over and get the keys it's our only chance." I stated.

"Are you crazy?! I'm gonna risk my son's life!" Brick growled at me.

"But Pa I could reach 'em, please Pa let me make it up to ya." Dean begged.

"I almost watched ya get killed, ya think I'm gonna let ya go and risk ya's life?" Brick stated, holding onto Dean.

Dean looked over at the keys at the door, and he quickly jumped out of his dad's grip and ran towards the door. Earlier in the fight between Cody and Mitch's fight Cody was able to kick the gun out of Mitch's hands. Dean was able to pass them, grabbing the keys off the hook but when he was about to pass them again. Mitch got ahold of the gun aiming it Cody, but he was a bit shaky during his fight. Dean was right behind him, backing up towards Dean as Dean back away from Cody. Then the gun was fired, Cody ducked but Dean didn't and he was shot down. When Cody looked behind him Dean fell to his knees holding the side of his stomach. Dean looked at his hand and blood was coming out. Oh no, why does this happen when I come up with an idea, usually when I come up with an idea Boomer or I would get a scratch or bruised. But Dean got shot from my idea, it's all my fault. I just had to open my big fat mouth I just had to didn't I, but Cody went after Mitch and Dean got back up on his feet. Limping as he walked holding the keys in his hands, he walked over at Brick and gave the key to him. Dean fell down and Brick quickly opened the door and went over to Dean.

Blossom took the keys and freed them from chains, Connor and Ruffina surrounded Brick who was holding Dean in his arms. Blossom went over to us to free us, once Butch, Buttercup, Sassy, and Scorpio were free they went raging mad towards Mitch, Jagger, Gunner, and Enzo. Berserk and Brute got Brat, getting her out of danger. Boomer decided to go after Dexter and Alexander before handing that paper over. Sarah, Katie, and Boaz stood close to me, I was on the verge of tears I couldn't believe my stupid idea cause this. I didn't want this to happen; I didn't mean too, I didn't mean it.

"I'm soo sorry Blossom! I'm sooo sorry!" I cried.

"Bubbles it wasn't your fault! It wasn't alright!" Blossom stated, holding me close to her.

"How is he?" I asked.

"Brick?" Blossom called out.

We walked over to him Dean was bleeding out, but Brick took off his sash tying it around his stomach to put pressure on his wound to make it stop bleeding. Brick held him close to him, Dean was gripping his shirt shaking like crazy. I bend down next to him holding his head, kissing his forehead and moving his hair out of his face. Tears going down my cheeks, Blossom was sitting across from Brick holding onto Dean's other hand. Connor, Sarah, Katie, Boaz, and Ruffina were crying, but Connor wasn't crying as much as the girls. But tears were flowing down his cheeks. I look over at Butch and Buttercup and they had the three knights tied up, while Sassy and Scorpio had helped Cody taken down Mitch.

"Hang in there okay sweetie, you're going to be okay. Alright." Blossom said, tears going down her cheeks.

"Papa…I'm sorry I didn't tell ya sooner." Dean coughed.

"It's okay, we all do stupid things." Brick whispered.

"Am I gonna be alright Mama?" Dean shivered; his color was a bit white.

"You're going to be alright, I promise you we're going to get you fixed up and you'll be playing with your friends when this is all over." Blossom replied, trying to put a smile on this event.

"Dean I'm soo sorry, next time never listen to my ideas alright just promise me that." I cried, Blossom placed her hand on my shoulders. Dean smiled at me and nodded.

Butch and Buttercup came over while Scorpio and Sassy stood next to Cody not wanting to come over. Butch stood over Brick, placing his hand on his shoulders looking down at Dean while Buttercup went over to Blossom.

"Hey buddy, how ya feelin?" Butch asked.

"A little cold, but I'm fine Uncle Butch, when I get better could ya teach me how to duck?" Dean smiled.

"Sure kiddo." Butch smiled back, but I could see the tears forming in his eyes.

**Connor-**

Few hours later as passed, and the bad guys were placed behind bars but the knights explained why they did it. But because of this their families and they were forced to leave the kingdom never to return. Because of their betrayal to the king and queen, Dean was placed quickly under medical care. Cody was specialized in medical care so we were very lucky indeed that he was around. The "doctors" were going to be taken care tomorrow morning where they'll be hanged for their wrong doings and almost murdering the royal families. The bullet was taken out of Dean's stomach but he lost a lot of blood during the surgery so it will take a couple of days until he is back on his feet.

Ma, Pa, and we as well were relieved to hear the news, so was Aunt Bubbles because she blames herself for the idea. But she didn't plan that to happen, it just did and we're just lucky to have Dean back. Butch and Boomer told Cody they would replace Brick and Blossom's posts so that they could spend time with Dean. We're also going to plan to tell the kingdom about Pa's and his brothers' true identity. It was time to come clean, I'm hoping that they'll accept us but Ruffina say they will. But for now I and my family are going to enjoy the days closer together, Pa doesn't want anything to happen to us. Also all of us are going to be telling the truth, no more secrets unless we're throwing a surprise party than that's another thing. Pa, Uncle Butch, and Uncle Boomer all agreed as a family we should tell each other everything. Once Dean is all better, we're finally going to live our new life with no problem. As long we don't go to war with any other kingdom.

**(Thank you guys for reading the new sequel but I might not make anymore only because I'm not good with sequels. But I will make a sequel when a continuing story comes to me for any of my stories. My next story I've been really desperate wanting to do but didn't because I'll lose interest in it because I'm working on this. Now that I'm done I'll work on my new story I'm been dying to do. It's a story about ButchxButtercup, the story is all about them. Buttercup's sisters and Butch's brothers are only going to be side characters I just want to focus on ButchxButtercup. This story is called Holocaust's Forbidden Love. Thanks for reading) **


End file.
